Belle and Vincent
by nikkibelle18
Summary: [Former Beauty and the Prince]The life of Belle and Vincent before and after marriage. Adding a new mysterious character starts to spice things up. Please R&R! [chapter 16 up]
1. Doubts

_**A/N:** Before introducing my first Beauty and the Beast fanfic, there are just a few people I would like to thank. First off, Trudi: thanks a million for re-reading my chapters more times then I have ever done, and pointing out the mistakes! This story is also yours! Faith and Klaske… you girls just rock and there's nothing else left to say! Hope everyone likes this story, because I put a piece of my heart in it! God Bless! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I **

_Doubts_

A new life. Yes, a new life. Belle tried to convince herself that that was what she had been given. Her life had been turned into a fairytale...a beautiful fairy tale that would surely have a happy ending. Wouldn't it?

The young maiden got up and walked to the window. It was a beautiful morning. So beautiful it was that it almost seemed like that morning too had been affected by the transformation. The transformation_? It's been almost a week since he's changed_, she thought. _Have I changed too?_

She thought back to that magical yet confusing spring night. The night their lives changed forever. The night the enchanted objects gained their human form, and that Beast she had learnt to love transformed into a handsome and charming Prince. There was absolutely nothing she could do at the time but stand there, totally perplexed. Until the moment the Prince approached and proved himself to be that regretted monster which had once imprisoned her in the castle.

They were in love, she knew it, and the enchantment of their kiss had convinced her that they were to live happily ever after. His words – which had been the last words he had spoken to her until now – had left her breathless: "You have taught me how to love, and never will my heart feel a greater passion that what I feel for you. I want to grow old next to you, protect you whenever you feel weak or vulnerable. I want to prove to you, everyday, that my love is so strong that one day without seeing you would end this humble life of mine."

_One day?_ _But… five days have gone by since that night and we haven't seen each other once,_ she thought, feeling her eyes moistening.

Belle stood contemplating the scenic landscape outside her bedroom window. A pair of doves sat upon a tree and sang the morning song. Feeling almost lost amongst such harmony, she hardly noticed when someone entered the room.

"Belle?"

It was Mrs. Potts, the most loveable lady who not so long ago had her soul trapped in a enchanted teapot. Curiously, her voice was still sweet and soft. Mrs. Potts had been to Belle the mother she lost when she was only four years old. The housekeeper entered the room discreetly and closed the door behind her.

"My, my! Why the tears?" said the old lady, resting her hand on Belle's shoulder.

For a while there was silence between the two of them. Feeling the tension and reminding herself once more of that night, Belle couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheeks, trying to wipe them dry at the same time with her hand.

"Nothing, it's nothing. It's probably just that the sun is too bright."

"Oh, Belle! You can't fool me, my dear. From all the months I have spent with you, this is certainly not the first time I've seen you cry. It's because of him, isn't it?"

Mrs. Potts paused, hearing Belle's soft hiccups. "My dear child, I raised the master as if he were my own son. He lost both his parents when he was only three years old. And one thing I can guarantee you: never have I seen so much love in his eyes. You have revolutionized his life, and he shall never forget that. These last few days have been tough, mostly because the master has needed to attend to some noble duties. Poor boy, he always thought this was a … bore!" Mrs. Potts giggled and Belle kept drying her tears. The old lady delicately caressed Belle's cheek, and then continued talking. "Not one night goes by without him asking for you. Sometimes it's already very late and you're dreaming away with angels. But many were the times he entered your room while you were asleep, sitting on a chair and contemplating your beauty. Many were the times he too would fall asleep, not being able to fight the long hours."

The housekeeper paused a moment, then headed for the door. "I believe the hard times are over. Now it's time you two put everything behind you and live your love to the fullest. You might want to come down just now for breakfast. There's someone downstairs who's been dying to speak to you for the past few days!" she ended with a smile, finally leaving the room.

It was then Belle remembered the person which was most probably the reason why everything happened in the first place. _Papa! He's probably just returned!_

Maurice had returned to the village after the transformation night to take care of a few things and pack up some of his inventions.

She quickly put on her pink dress, loosened her hair, loose and ran down the stairs. She wanted to see her father so badly and tell him what she felt, how _much_ she missed ---

"Belle, you're awake!" said Vincent with an enormous smile spreading across his face. He wore a white shirt, perfectly plain, together with black comfortable pants. The prince approached Belle and held her hand gently. He was a completely different man from the Beast she had known. Tall and with a fine stature, his long sandy-coloured hair covered his delicate shoulders. The touch of his hand reminded her once more of that spring night. Belle had felt as though the time would never come when she would finally hear his sweet voice again. At first she had felt as though she were talking to a complete stranger, but then she sensed something in him that made her feel that she was back together with her Beast once again. His eyes. Blue like the deep ocean, his eyes were the window to his soul. Those eyes that so many times had helped her understand whether he was happy or sad. Belle imagined that this elegant man had stolen the Beast's eyes and carved them into his own face, only meaning to confuse her even more.

Belle found herself incapable of reacting. She had expected to see her father, but instead stood in front of the man who brought both joy and confusion to her heart.She didn't know what to feel when she was with him or even thought of him. Could it be the Beast she had deeply fallen in love with? No, she couldn't hide the fact that the prince's presence brought joy to her heart too. But at the same time there was a sort of enlightenment she sought but could not find.

"I've been awake for hours, hardly been able to sleep!" said the prince with excitement. "All because I wanted to be the first to tell you the great news!"

For a moment, irrational thoughts passed through her mind, filling her heart with dread. But then, seeing his excitement, she couldn't help but smile in response.

"It's all over, Belle! I'm through with every noble duty which had been left behind!" said Vincent.

"That's great…" said Belle, trying hard to keep the smile on her face.

Sensing Belle's hesitation, Vincent's smile slowly faded. "I know these last few days have been tough. To me it's been like hell! And believe me when I say it was not due to all that boring work I went through, but because of all these days without feeling your touch and not being able to openly express my love for you. I love you, Belle, and from now on every hour of my life will be dedicated to you so that I can make you feel happy here with me."

_Our love? But...how do I feel about you?_

Almost reading Belle's thoughts, the prince couldn't help asking the inevitable question, hoping he had already guessed the answer.

"You still love me, don't you?"

Belle couldn't answer. She tried to remember the conversation with Mrs. Potts earlier that morning. But in her conscience, Belle could only think of one person: _the Beast_.

Feeling Vincent's anxiety, Belle decided the wisest course would be to take some time to think about it all and sort out her feelings. She didn't want to make a rash decision she would regret.

"I'm so happy for you, Vincent! Seriously, maybe from now on we will…

"You haven't answered my question, Belle…"

"I'm sorry Vincent, but I'm just a little confused right now. It's not your fault. And I never, ever want to hurt you. But you must give me a little more time so that I can find my place in this world. So that I can find my place in _your_ world."

Belle gave him a kiss on the cheek to soften the impact of her words, then left the room. Maybe he was just imagining it, but he could swear the room had gotten colder since the instance his beloved had left. It was so cold that he did not realize that Lumière, one of his most faithful servants, had just entered the room.

"Ah! Bonjour, master! Cogsworth has just informed me that you have finally concluded your noble dutie. Congratulations!" he said happily. "I can imagine that the master and mademoiselle are ready to recover all this lost time together! Where is she, anyway? I thought she was coming to meet you…"

"If it is Belle you are looking for, then she is probably in her room packing her bags."

"Bags? My, my! Please forgive me when I say that master and mademoiselle do not waste time, if you know what I mean," Lumière said in between giggles. "And where might you be going?"

"We're not going anywhere, Lumière. Belle is returning to the village."

"But, but… I don't understand! Monsieur Maurice is going to be living in the same castle as mademoiselle. What would make her go back to that dreadful village, together with those… peasants …?"

"She's going back because she doesn't want to be here anymore," replied Vincent, feeling a lump in his throat while he spoke. "She doesn't love me anymore, Lumière. There is no more reason to keep her here... imprisoned."

Lumière approached the prince and slowly whispered, so that one else could hear him but his company.

"I confess that yesterday, while I passed by her bedroom door, I heard mademoiselle crying. She tried not to cry, the poor thing, but even I could realize she was drowning in her own emotions. Although, master, I do not believe it was because she does not love you. I believe she is merely confused. Don't forget she declared her love for the Beast, and now she thinks she has lost him forever. It is up to you, and only you, to reassure her that the Beast did not die, but has only gained his human form." Lumière fell silent for a while and then continued. "I have seen you lose her once, and I don't want to see you so hurt again. Go and talk to her! Right now mademoiselle only seeks for comfort, and only you can give it to her! Trust me," he concluded with a smile. Then he exited the room and left Vincent once again lost in his own thoughts.

_Maybe Lumière is right. I have to convince her that I am the same man that loves her more than his own life. But how?_


	2. Flames of Love

**Chapter II – Flames of Love**

Meanwhile, some of the castle household gathered together in the kitchen.

"Irresponsible! Completely irresponsible!" yelled Cogsworth, the head of the household. "Where is that… that… devil-may-care loafer?"

"You must calm down, Cogsworth," sighed Mrs. Potts. "Lumière must be on his way! He probably just went to meet ---"

"_There_ you are, paraffin-headed pea-brain! I asked you to be here half an hour ago! _Half an hour_!" the major-domo kept yelling.

Lumière entered the kitchen wearing a gloomy expression.

"Lumière, what happened?" Mrs. Potts asked. "If you were still a candelabra, I'd say your flames had gone out," she said lightly, trying to lift his dark mood.

"Things are not going very well at all!" said Lumière at last. "The master is feeling quite down because he thinks Belle does not love him anymore."

"Oh, nonsense!" said Cogsworth. "Never have I seen such pure love! What makes him think such a thing?"

At that moment, Babette, one of the castle's youngest servants, entered the kitchen holding in her hand the usual featherduster. The young lady, slim and sensual, looked happier than ever, murmuring a song and dancing with herself. She immediately noticed the tension in the room, and slowly approached Lumière.

"What's going on, mon amour?"

"It seems like our happy days here are over. If Belle leaves the castle, the master will never recover from the heartbreak," replied Lumière.

"C'est impossible!" cried Babette. "Only moments ago I saw the master heading towards Belle's room. He was so nervous I though he was preparing to ask... the question. I believe you are seeing things, mon chère!"

"_The_ question?" repeated Mrs. Potts a little surprised.

"Could it be possible?" said Lumière.

"Of _course_ it is possible!" interrupted Cogsworth. "As I said before and will say again, Belle and the master share a very strong bond. That's why the curse was broken in the first place! Mark my words… very soon we will be occupied with the wedding preparations. Everything will be perfect! The ballroom will be decorated splendidly, and I myself will personally make sure that every flower, bauble, and bow is in place! The cake will be made by the country's greatest chefs, with only the finest ingredients, and will be seven layers high! It will be the most glorious wedding France has ever seen!" he said with a chuckle.

Waiting for some response from the rest of the household, Cogsworth realized that he was standing alone in the kitchen. The other servants had discreetly followed Babette's steps up to the big library. Here, all waited to see the ending of this small love conflict.

_I love her more than anyone has ever loved another. But how can I prove that she is more vital to me than the very air I breathe? _Vincent paced up and down, glancing through the window only to discover that black clouds were slowly covering that glorious sky.

As the first raindrop fell, Vincent remembered that memorable day when together they shared their first tender emotions. The day they realized they had much more in common than they had ever realized.

_The fire in the hearth had been burning for hours, warming up the grand library and turning it into a most enjoyable and comfortable place. It was the perfect contrast to the miserable weather outside. _

_Belle sat in front of the fireplace and used the light of its flames to read one of her favourite books. For moments she forgot she was a prisoner in that haunted castle, far from her beloved father._

"_«The couple shared a tender kiss. They turned to look at the far-off horizon, their arms around each other, feeling that they had left all obstacles behind them»". Belle gently closed the book and sighed._

_Unbeknownst to Belle, the Beast had entered the room, and now stood in the doorway, listening to the girl emotionally reading aloud. He felt his heart melt, something he hadn't felt for years. Was it merely the heat of the fire? Or was it her presence? Was this the right time to take the first step? But no, she could never see beyond his hideous face. Why feel a vestige of hope, when his cruel fate had already been outlined on that cold winter night. How he would give anything to turn back time and change the course of Destiny. She could never understand his personal hell. She would never fall in love with someone like ---_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in…"_

_He heard her gentle voice, and suddenly fell back into reality. Or was he still dreaming?_

"_No, it's my fault, I didn't mean to ---"_

"_You don't have to leave!" said Belle. "I was just about to read another book. If you want, we can read it together. I wouldn't mind the company," she suggested with a smile._

_The Beast approached delicately and sat by Belle's side, trying to keep his eyes fixed on the flames._

"_The story you were just reading sounded very nice," commented the Beast, trying to disguise his nervousness. _

"_It's one of my favourites! I love happy endings. I love reading books because they hold the power to transport me into an imaginary world. A world where everything is perfect. A world where…"_

_Belle stopped suddenly. The Beast, who had been able to relate to all that she said, completed the sentence with his own thoughts._

"_Where everyone will accept you for who you are?"_

"_Yes, that's it!" said Belle eagerly. "Back at the village everyone despised me because they thought I was different. I felt like such an outcast, and everyday I was sure that that provincial life wasn't for me. I so wanted to run away from that village and never return. Who knows? Maybe I'd meet my Prince Charming – someone who would love me for who I am."_

_Belle got up and walked towards the door. "It's late. I'd better get ready for bed! See you tomorrow…" And without another word she left the library, leaving the Beast lost in his thoughts._

"_I understand you," he finally whispered. "I can love you for who you are."_

_The flames were almost burned out and, feeling hope and fear warring in his soul, The Beast let go of his first tears of love._

Outside it was raining intensely. The castle was silent, maybe a little too silent. Vincent turned around and glanced at the stairs that led to Belle's room. Slowly he walked upstairs, feeling the beating of his heart getting faster by the minute. Much sooner then he had expected, Vincent was knocking on the door. Seconds later Belle opened it, rather surprised to see him. Vincent couldn't help but smile the moment he saw her.

"Vincent? I wasn't expecting you to--"

"I need you to come with me, Belle! I promise you won't regret it!"

Holding her hand, Vincent quickly led Belle to the library, which remained warm and cosy.

Recognizing Belle's suspicious look, Vincent tried to comfort her with a smile. "Come here, sit with me…"

Belle and Vincent sat in front of the fireplace. The flames smoothly illuminated Belle's face, making her look more beautiful than ever. Vincent caressed her hands gently and looked into her eyes.

He recalled his earlier memory. And so clearly her words echoed in his mind: S_omeone who would love me for who I am. _Only this time he was able to do something which, back then, would have been unthinkable.

Vincent placed his hand on her waist. Then, supporting her head and feeling her brown, smooth hair against his other hand, the prince gently pressed his lips against Belle's. She responded, deepening the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck.

Almost running out of breath, Belle ended the kiss and rested her head on Vincent's shoulder. The prince, placing his arms around his beloved, whispered in her ear: _"«The couple shared a tender kiss. They turned to look at the far-off horizon, their arms around each other, feeling that they had left all obstacles behind them»"._

For moments there was a long silence between them. Then Belle looked up and stared into the Prince's eyes.

"Thank you for understanding. For awhile, I felt as though a stranger had taken the Beast I fell in love with away from me. But it _is_ you, and now I am certain. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you or made you suffer because of my doubts. But now, I am ready to dedicate my life to you."

"I would give you whatever time you needed, Belle. Right now you're all that matters in my life, and for long and for a long time I've wanted to tell you how much I love you, and how much I'm _going _to love you for the rest of my days."

Vincent gently kissed Belle's forehead and both rested in each other's arms, warmed by the flames of love.

"I knew all would work out!" whispered Lumière.

Some of the servants had discreetly grouped up outside the library door, making sure no one knew about their presence.

"All right, come along!" smiled Mrs. Potts. "It's time we give them some privacy."

The housekeeper silently closed the door and the rest of the household dispersed to continue their chores.


	3. The First Desire

**Chapter III – The First Desire**

As the night fell in the castle, Belle got ready to go to bed. Sleepless, she dragged a chair and placed it by her window, contemplating the landscape outside. The moon was almost full, though there wasn't a star in the black night sky. It had been raining all day, except for that glorious morning.

Belle opened the window a crack. A very cool breeze entered the room. It was so cold that Belle rapidly closed the window. Then she stared through the window at the far-away mountains. _My village_, she thought, thinking of all the little houses that hid behind the mountains. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Belle, daughter?"

"Papa!" said Belle excitedly. "Please, come in!"

She got up from the chair and ran towards her father. Maurice was a short man with white hair. Although he was getting older by the day, Maurice kept his spirit alive and was always very cheerful. That's why Belle admired him so much.

She hugged him tightly, and they both sat down on her bed. Meanwhile, it had begun to rain once again.

"How was the trip? How's the village?" asked Belle eagerly.

"The trip was a bit tiring, and the village is fine!" Maurice chuckled. "I heard that you and the prince have come to an understanding! I am so happy for you, Belle!"

Belle blushed "Thank you, papa. It was nothing really.I was just a little confused. But Vincent helped me see past all that."

For a moment there was a silence between them, but then Belle recalled the thought that had been haunting her before Maurice had entered.

"Papa… do you miss the village?" she asked.

"Well, I must confess I don't miss it at all! Right now I have everything I need to be happy, especially because you're here by my side. Anyway, the servants are very friendly and have helped me adapt. I see no point in going back. Why would I miss a place where people think I'm crazy and want to throw me in an insane asylum?" said Maurice. But seeing that Belle remained very silent, he decided to change the course of the conversation. "And apart from all that, I would like to see my grandchildren grow up!"

"Grandchildren?" questioned Belle, quite surprised.

"Yes, of course!" he laughed. "I'm not getting any younger, Belle!"

"But don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that? Apart from that, Vincent hasn't even asked me to—"

Belle was once again interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Belle?" whispered Vincent as he came in. "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were alone. Good evening, monsieur! Forgive me for interrupting…"

"Good evening, your highness. And don't worry about a thing! I was leaving anyway," said Maurice as he winked at Belle.

"In that case I just wanted to wish my princess goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow, Maurice. And thank you!" he said.

Maurice answered with a smile and then left the room. As soon as she heard the door close, Belle threw herself into the arms of her beloved.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" asked the prince. "You should be sleeping!"

"Well if you were expecting me to be sleeping, what are you doing here anyway?" she giggled.

Vincent smiled. "I just came to check on you, that's all. I can't fall asleep until I'm certain that you are sleeping quietly in your bed."

Belle released herself from Vincent's arms and sat in the chair in front of the window. It was still raining intensively.

"You may sleep peacefully, my love. I'm just going to sit here and look out at the night and think for awhile, and hope I get sleepy soon."

"Is everything all right, Belle?" asked Vincent, noticing the tremor in her voice.

"Yes, of course!" she replied with a small smile. "But I hate not seeing any stars in the sky."

Kneeling towards Belle, Vincent took her hand graciously. "And do you know why they aren't in the sky, Belle? Because someone took them all away and placed them in your eyes."

Vincent bent over and surprised Belle with a passionate kiss. Then he took a step back and waited for some kind of answer. Getting up from her chair, Belle approached the window and placed her hand against it.

"I would like to see my village again, even if just for a few hours. All this feels like a dream and I would just like to go back in time for a while. I hope you understand..."

Vincent was silent for a while. "I'll go with you," he finally answered.

"What? But… you haven't been outside the castle grounds for years! The world out there is cruel and will easily discriminate you for who you are. I don't want you to get hurt, Vincent."

"Belle, I'm not a hideous beast anymore. I'm a prince for crying out loud! People won't hurt me - they'll probably bow before me!" he said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps you're right. Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. But are you really sure you want to come with me? I'll take Philippe and be back by lunchtime, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Please, Belle. I insist! Besides, I've lost you once and I don't want to lose you a—"

"Are you suggesting I'm going to run away?" said Belle suspiciously.

"No! Of course not! That's not what I meant, Belle. I just want to be by your side, no matter what. It's not you I don't trust, it's the world out there that scares me. And if it comforts you, I'll go in disguise, at least until the village is officially notified of my return."

"If it's that important to you, then I'll be very happy to have you by my side when I return to the village."

Belle wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck and hugged him tightly. The prince, hearing the cold wind outside in contrast with Belle's warm room, placed his hands around her waist and delicately kissed her bare neck. He loved the smell of her fine hair and the taste of her fair skin. He felt the need to blink his eyes more than once and make sure he wasn't dreaming. He found it almost impossible to hold such beauty in his arms. She belonged to him, and Belle could be certain she had him wrapped around her finger.

Vincent moved away stray locks of hair that hung on Belle's face. She rested one hand on his firm chest and caressed his face with the other.

"Thank you," she said smoothly.

Vincent smiled. "You know I would do anything for you."

Approaching his body to hers, Vincent kissed his beloved's lips. Belle deepened the kiss. Not only did she love the taste of his lips but also the sensation of his tongue playing with hers.

Vincent delicately led Belle towards the bed, never parting from her lips. Then he slowly laid her down on the white, silky sheets. Belle gripped him tighter and felt his body move in harmony with hers. Vincent slid his hand down her back and rested it on her thigh. Letting himself go with that emotional moment, the prince slowly placed his hand under Belle's dress, feeling the warmth of her body.

Trying to add more passion to the kiss the couple shared, Vincent suddenly felt something push him away. He opened his eyes and watched as Belle sat up. He snapped back into reality and realized that he had gone too far. He didn't, in any way, mean to disrespect the woman of his life.

"You'd better go to bed - it's getting late!" said Belle. "The earlier we leave tomorrow, the earlier we'll be back!"

She couldn't help smiling when she saw the prince's disappointed face.

Vincent got up from the bed, bent over and kissed his beloved's forehead.

"All right," he whispered. "Sleep in peace, my love."

Vincent walked towards the door and opened it. He turned around to contemplate Belle's beauty one last time.

"I love you, Belle," said Vincent before finally closing the door.

Belle paused to hear the raindrops hitting her window.

"I love you too," she replied, although the prince had already left the room.

* * *

_Finally! Thank you time. I keep forgetting to add the A/N, but it's time I start thanking some people..._

**Trudirose**: What would I do without you? I hope everyone knows that this story would have been a disgrace if it weren't for you! I owe you more than half the work that's posted on here, and I hope someday I can get back to you (just DON'T ask me to correct your stories LOL). Thanks for all the support once again!

**Lumbabsfan**: TWIT! I FINALLY MADE IT! Yetit's a pity our men don't get much attention in this one. Be patient, I'll get there ;) I big thank you to you too!

**Beautygirl:** You REALLY think I'd give it adifferent ending. Wait for the next chapters... Someone new is in town, ready toshake Belle's world (feel themystery already, huh? ;))

**Nuintincowen**: Thanks! That really meant a bunch to me! I hope the next chapters don't disappoint you too much )

**shortstef**: Thanks! Feels great to be here, lol! Oh, and one more word:... FISH P hahaha

To everyone else that reviewed, thanks a lot (from the heart!). And please don't stop!

God Bless,

Nikki


	4. Women

**Chapter IV – Vincent and Lumière**

"Cogsworth, Lumière! Prepare the horse and carriage! Belle and I will be leaving within an hour," ordered Vincent.

"Ah, très bien! And where will you be heading, master?" asked Lumière. He felt Cogsworth hit him with an elbow and replied with a small grumble.

"To the village. Belle wants to return for a while, and I have decided to go with her," said the prince. "No need to worry about a coachman. Belle and I will go alone. I'll drive the horses myself," he added.

"Very well!" said Cogsworth. "I'll make sure it is taken care of right away!" He quickly made his away out of the morning room, where Mrs. Potts had already laid out the breakfast table.

"I am very pleased, master," said Lumière with a smile. "Mademoiselle probably needs to leave the castle for a while, have a change of scenery. Do you think this a good time to _ask the question_?"

"I don't know, Lumière. Maybe she will think it is too soon."

"Nonsense! The whole castle is talking about it, master! Everyone anxiously awaits the day you are going to propose to mademoiselle!"

"I must, I have nothing to lose! After what happened last night, I'm sure she truly loves me! But then, the wedding night…" The prince paused and then shyly approached his faithful servant. "Lumière, what is it like to _be_ with a woman?" he whispered.

Feeling a bit intimidated by the question, Lumière tried to react the best way he knew. "Well, master, you just caught me by surprise!" he said with a grin, although he was slightly nervous. "I… I…"

"Why are you so nervous? Out of all the men I've met, I'd say you're the one that would pronounce himself an expert in this matter!" the prince replied with a smile.

"I may have that sort of fame," said Lumière with a chuckle, "but you must believe I only have eyes for the one I love."

"Yes, I understand how you feel. But you haven't answered my question yet, Lumière…"

"Who, me? Well, Master, it is quite hard to explain… You must simply do what comes naturally! I… I…"

"Calm down, Lumière!" the prince laughed. "Maybe I'll ask something else: have you ever _wanted_ to be with a woman, but weren't sure how she felt about it?" he asked shyly.

Getting Vincent's point, Lumière tried to say what he thought the prince would like to hear. "Of course, master! It's perfectly normal. Any man has the desire to… be with a woman. It's a part of any love affair!"

"How will I know she feels the same?"

"That, master, is something even I would like to know! My main goal in life is to understand what women really want, and _when_ they really want it. At the looks of it I'll die without knowing, but the truth is, when a man and a woman become one, they understand each other mutually. At least that's what happened with my Babette. Love should be consummated when there is a mutual agreement, and most of all, true love. Master will know when the time comes…"

Lumière was interrupted by a feminine voice. "Vincent?"

"Belle!" called the prince. "I did not hear you wake up," he added, trying to cover the prior conversation.

"It's natural!" said Belle with a smile. "My room is on the other side of the castle! Bonjour, Lumière!"

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. I was just leaving. There is a lot to be done in the castle! Au revoir!" and without another word, Lumière left the grand morning room.

Belle turned to her beloved. "Why did he leave so quickly? People have been a bit strange lately. Seems like they're scared of being around us when we're together."

"They're all expecting me to… Belle, my love! Did you sleep well?" asked the prince, hoping Belle hadn't noticed his first words.

"Yes, thank you. What are they all expecting, Vincent?"

"Expecting… expecting…" Vincent quickly thought up of an excuse. "Expecting you to finish your breakfast so that we can leave! Everything's ready!" replied the prince, slightly proud of his improvisation.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot," she laughed. "I asked Papa if he wanted to come, but he naturally preferred to stay in the castle. Do you think that's all right?"

"Of course, Belle! Besides, he's not that young anymore. And he probably doesn't want to be reminded of his bad experiences there."

"Yes, you're probably right."

Belle glanced at the table previously set by Mrs. Potts. "My, this all looks so delicious! You're so lucky to have such a talented household!" she said as she sat on a chair. Vincent sat on the opposite side to her.

"I know," he murmured. "I know…"

Everything seemed so different, yet everything remained the same. Maurice sat at his little desk, working on a new invention. It no longer rained, yet it was starting to get very cold. _I hope those two keep themselves warm_, he thought.

Maurice got up from his chair and headed towards the door. He opened it a crack to see if there was anyone about. Not to his surprise, Cogsworth was running up and down the corridor. _How strange it is to think that that man was once an enchanted clock_, he chuckled as he recalled the first day their paths crossed.

"Bonjour, monsieur! May I do anything for you?" said Cogsworth as soon as he noticed Maurice standing at the door.

"Well, a hot cup of tea would be more than welcome," replied Maurice with a smile.

"Very well then! I'll have Mrs. Potts see to your request right away. Anything else?"

"No, that will be all for now. Thank you."

In a flash, Cogsworth had disappeared from Maurice's sight. Maurice decided to head back to his desk and continue working on his new project. He was suddenly interrupted by a ray of sunlight that illuminated his room.

_How beautiful_, he thought. Maurice approached the window as he heard a few noises coming from outside. It was his daughter and the prince, getting ready to head off to the village. Not being able to hear what the couple was talking about, Maurice could only notice his daughter's smile every time she looked at Vincent. Moments later, both sat in the front seats of the carriage while Vincent led the horse's reins. Then they shared a kiss and the horse started trotting. Maurice watched them until the carriage blended with the horizon.

"Your tea, monsieur Maurice," said an affectionate voice. It was Mrs. Potts.

"Ah, thank you very much! You may leave it on my desk."

Mrs. Potts fulfilled the man's request then prepared to leave the room once more.

"Anything else?" she asked before she left.

Maurice turned around to answer her, stunned by her eternal beauty. She was a little round, but held the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. The rays of sunlight cast a gentle glow on her white hair. Her blue eyes stared at him sweetly.

"Monsieur, will you be needing anything else?" asked Mrs. Potts.

"Maurice," he replied. "Please call me Maurice."

"Very well… Maurice. Allow me to say you have a wonderful daughter. Belle has surely brought a lot of joy to the castle."

"Thank you! In fact I am very proud of my daughter. She is my light, the only memory left of my late wife…"

"Forgive me for asking, but… what happened?"

Maurice remained silent for a while, as he recalled the wonderful times he had spent with his wife. Mrs. Pott's sympathy had taken over him, and he found no reason not to share this sad episode with her.

"She died of sickness, though we never knew what sickness it was. Belle was only four years old when it all happened. Oh, how Josephine loved her! Belle was the light of our lives. She would have loved to watch her daughter grow…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"It was inevitable. Yet I believe that Josephine has left with me her very own reflection. I see that reflection everyday in the eyes of our daughter. Sometimes it amazes me how so alike they are."

"I can imagine your wife was equally beautiful and sweet…"

"Oh, so much more than that!" he sighed. "Josephine was also a bit of a rebel at times, and always dreamt of big adventures. She'd find those adventures in the books she'd read. She wanted no less than the best for our daughter, and I'm sure she would be very proud of her right now."

"I'm sure of that too, Maurice. And you should also feel very proud. Belle probably wouldn't be who she is if it weren't for your love and dedication!"

"She gave me a few headaches every one in a while," he laughed, "but Belle is my everything. The day she traded her freedom only to set me free, I thought I was going to die. I couldn't live with myself."

"Yet you were strong and very brave! You never gave up, therefore you may be certain that Belle is very proud of you too," said Mrs. Potts with a gentle smile. "Well, I'd better get back to the castle chores. The master has made a special request for when they get back, so there is no time to lose! We shall see each other soon, Maurice!"

And as quick as an arrow, Mrs. Potts left the room. _My daughter, my sweet Belle_, thought Maurice. _I don't know what I could do without you…_


	5. The Village

**Chapter V – The Village**

"Belle? Belle, my love… It's time to wake up. We're here!"

Belle, who had fallen asleep on the way to the village, woke up as she felt Vincent's hand delicately caress her cheek.

Ahead of them lay the village which Belle had for so long desired to see. It was quiet; only a few villagers were in sight, going about their daily routine. _Every day like the one before_, thought Belle. _Certain things just never change_. Although her recent memories of the village were mostly bad and Belle knew she hadn't been very welcome there, it was still home. The place that had watched her grow from a child to a young woman

The green hills contrasted with the little houses of the village. The smell of fresh bread already permeated the air. Although the streets were still quiet, Belle knew that soon the whole village would be awake, striving hard for its survival.

Belle turned around and took Vincent's hand. She once again realized that he had left his royal clothes in the castle, trying his best to go unnoticed in the village. He wore a plain white shirt, tight dark brown pants, and a pair of boots that nearly covered his knees. Vincent seemed a little nervous, so Belle tried to comfort him.

"Vincent, you don't have to come. You lived ten years in total isolation and loneliness. I'll understand if you don't feel ready. I won't be long anyway, so you can stay by the carriage…"

"Belle, I truly appreciate your concern, but I've always known this day would come. As you said, I lived for ten years in isolation. But you set me free, and it's time I expand my freedom outside the castle walls," Vincent quickly embraced her. "Don't worry, Belle. We're together now, and nothing can tear us apart. I promise!"

Feeling comforted by his words, Belle kissed the prince and then glanced towards the village once more. Meanwhile, Vincent made sure that the horse, Phillipe, would be all right in their absence.

Finally, holding hands, the couple headed towards the village of all memories… the village where it all began.

"Look, look! It's Belle!"

Belle heard her name being called and quickly turned around to find three little children running towards her.

"Hi, Belle! You never came to play with us again!" exclaimed a small red-haired girl with green eyes. "Where have you been? Who's your friend? Aren't you going to tell us his name?" she asked, almost breathless.

Belle was just about to answer the little girl when a tall dark-haired woman approached.

"Come on, Valerie! It's time to go home!" she said as she quickly grabbed the little girl's hand and forced her to go with her.

Belle looked at Vincent, who kept contemplating the scenery around him. She decided to do the same, though it seemed the village had become so different. Or could it be the people that lived in it? That small, quaint village had become so cold and dark. Although she was already used to odd looks, today it seemed like the villagers were glaring at her, as if it was her… fault.

Amongst all that coldness, Belle found a spot that hopefully hadn't changed a bit: the bookshop. Making sure Vincent was following her, Belle entered and found the elderly bookshop owner trying to place a book on the top shelf.

"Let me help you," said Vincent. He approached and placed the book in its desired spot.

"Oh, merci beaucoup! It is so useful to have young men around nowadays!" said the old man with a smile.

"The pleasure was all mine," replied Vincent, while he slowly moved to the side so that the bookshop owner could notice the girl that stood at the door.

The old man, almost closing his eyes, took some time to recognize her face.

"Belle? Is that really you?"

Belle giggled. "Yes, it's me!"

She ran to hug the bookshop owner - the only soul in that village who had a warm look on his face.

"I haven't seen you for so long, my child! Where have you been?"

Before answering, Belle turned to look at Vincent. The prince wore a smile on his face, happy to see his beloved's joy.

"I was away from the village for some time," said Belle. "Let's just say I longed for a great adventure. But now I'm happy… _very_ happy!"

"And I'm so happy for you too, Belle! Since you've returned, would you like to take a book?"

"Not today… I've still got mountains of books to read at home!"

As Vincent heard Belle say those words, he felt a knot in his throat. She had called the castle "home", something Vincent had never expected.

"That's all right," said the bookshop owner. "I'll continue tidying up this messy bookshop. I hope I will see you soon, Belle!"

Belle smiled. "Me too." she whispered.

The moment Belle and Vincent left the bookshop, they came across a vision that Belle had for longed feared.

_Oh no_, she thought. _They found us. _

Although only a few minutes had passed, already a mob had gathered outside the bookshop door. Among the familiar faces, Belle recognized Le Fou, Gaston's loyal follower. Although he was rather short, Le Fou stood out among of the crowd with an aggressive expression on his face. Before walking towards Belle, Le Fou glanced at Vincent.

"Hello, Belle. I haven't seen you for a while. Where's Maurice?" he said with an evil smile.

"Leave my father alone, Le Fou! He didn't do anything…"

"Neither did Gaston! But he's _gone_, Belle. No one's seen him since that night. And _you're_ the only one who was there that night!" He came forward aggressively. "So tell us, what happened to Gaston? And where's the Beast? Did Gaston kill it? Or is it still prowling around, ready to kill us all?"

"Yes, did the Beast kill Gaston?" yelled a voice from the crowd.

"Is he still alive?" yelled another.

Belle felt Vincent's hand sliding off her own. The mob begun pushing forward and Belle and Vincent got separated.

"Vincent!" she called. But it was too late. He had already disappeared amongst the crowd. She was now alone, not knowing how she was supposed to handle the enraged villagers.

"So, Belle? Aren't you going to say anything? Speak up! And say it loud so that the whole village can hear you!" yelled Le Fou.

"Gaston… he… he… fell," said Belle. "He fell off the castle roof and didn't survive the fall."

Belle knew she was telling the truth. At least it wasn't a lie. For a while the crowd was silent, but moments later a few villagers burst out laughing. Belle felt a lump in her throat.

"It's the truth!" yelled Belle.

"I don't believe you! If it weren't for you, Gaston wouldn't have gone up there anyway!" said Le Fou. "You're just like your father! I have no idea how you both escaped the cellar, but this time I'll make sure there's no way you can escape!"

Le Fou slowly approached Belle with a couple of strong village men behind him. They were ready to take Belle away. She took a few steps back, gradually feeling suffocated. _Where is he?_ Belle asked herself. _Where's Vincent?_

Closing her eyes, Belle felt the villagers' shadows as they approached her. She began to panic, realizing there was no way to escape. But then, to her relief, Belle heard a strong, robust voice from the crowd.

"Leave her alone!" the voice ordered.

The shadows slowly moved away from Belle. She discreetly opened her eyes. At that moment all she wanted was to find refuge in the arms of her beloved. He hadn't abandoned her after all; he had decided to appear when she most needed him. Belle turned to face the man who had just defended her. Her smile quickly faded away. It wasn't Vincent.

"Luc? You… came back! But, but… how? Why?"

Luc was Gaston's only brother. Although he was one year older, the two looked very much alike. However, his eyes were warmer and bluer, and his black, thick hair was slightly shorter.

He had disappeared from the village about three years ago, more or less around the period when they're father had died. No one ever knew why he had left the village, but now Belle felt confused because of his return.

Luc's robust body approached Belle gradually, covering her own shadow.

"Hello, Belle. It's so good to see you again!" Luc looked her over from top to bottom, causing a chill in Belle. "You're still very beautiful, and I've been waiting so long for this day! It's a pity I've come back for the wrong reasons though. Receiving the news of my brother's death was most devastating. Not even you could imagine."

"I'm so sorry, Luc. But I…."

"Everyone says you were the only one there when everything happened. So tell me, Belle. How did Gaston fall? Who killed him?"

Belle was just about to answer, but she was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"It wasn't her fault!"

It was Vincent. Pushing his way through the crowd, the prince rapidly placed himself next to Belle and took her hand, ignoring Luc's suspicious expression.

"Belle was there, but she's not guilty of anything! Just leave her alone! Stop blaming her for something she didn't do!"

Luc laughed. "So that would mean that she wasn't alone at the time. And you are…"

"Who I am and why is not important. All I ask is for you all to stand back, or I will be forced to use my strength!"

After Vincent's first threat, the crowd rapidly fell into a deep silence, awaiting Luc's response. He glared at Vincent, and then turned his face to Belle. He smiled, though there was still an evil look in his eyes.

"Very well. I know Belle, and if she says she's innocent, then I'll believe her. However, I will keep my eye on _you_. You haven't heard the last of me."

And without another word, Luc turned his back and disappeared amongst the crowd. The mob had become quite surprised by this calm reaction, deciding not to burst into a fight without his consensus. Luc had replaced Gaston's position in the village without even knowing it. The villagers strictly obeyed him and looked up to him. In this case, slowly one by one they all returned to their normal routine. After a while, Belle and Vincent were the only ones standing in the middle of that morning confusion.

The prince turned around and hugged his beloved. "I'm sorry, Belle! I couldn't stop the mob from pushing me away from you. They were just too much stronger than me. It was never my intention to leave you alone to suffer at a time like this. I…"

Belle gently covered his mouth with her hand and embraced him tightly. "I know, Vincent. It wasn't your fault," she whispered. "Let's get out of here."

_

* * *

__A few thank you's………._

**TrudiRose** – Thanks for all the support and pointing out. You're right: there are a few things that can only be seen by an outside reader. I owe you one (once again, LOL).

**LumBabsFan** – No comment on THAT! (Pst… don't call me "hon" in public! People might suspect…). Love ya too )

**DisneyPrincess:** "your writing is sensual without being graphic and emotionless." Wow thanks! For a moment I thought I was gonna be accused of being a Disney porn writer / Thanks for the compliment and I hope you enjoy the rest.

God Bless,

Nikki


	6. The Proposal

**Chapter VI – The Proposal**

Leaning over the bridge just outside the village, Belle and Vincent watched the river flow and felt a fresh breeze on their faces.

"That was so close," said Belle, trying to break the ice.

"I know. I shouldn't have let you come."

"I'm glad I came, Vincent. At least now I'm sure I don't ever want to come back."

"Do you think the villagers believed everything you said?"

"They're not exactly the smartest people I've known; I'm sure they fell for it."

"What about that Luc guy? Who was he anyway?"

"Luc?" Belle became a bit restless when she heard his name being pronounced. "Luc is Gaston's brother. Disappeared from the village three years ago without telling anyone. I didn't expect to see him today."

"And hopefully that will be the last you'll ever hear from him," added Vincent with a smile. Then he silently approached Belle as if he were just about to tell her a secret. "Do you think they'll come looking for the Beast?" he whispered.

Belle giggled. "I doubt it! The household did a good job in scaring them off. I honestly don't think they'll _want_ to come back."

Vincent seemed relieved. "Good, 'cause I seriously have no idea how I would win this time without the claws and the fangs."

Belle laughed and then wrapped Vincent's arms around herself. "Don't worry. I like you just the way you and I'm sure you'd win anyhow."

Vincent drew back playfully. "You mean you didn't like me before?"

"Of course I did, silly. It just made things… harder."

Vincent smiled. "You mean… I couldn't do this?" He pressed his lips against Belle's.

Moments later, a water drop fell from the sky. Belle and Vincent were still lost in their kiss, but after a while the rain drops had become more abundant and it started raining intensely.

"Great!" said Vincent with a sarcastic tone. They both laughed.

"Quickly! Take Philippe! My father's house is just across the road!"

Vincent quickly grabbed the horse's reins and the three of them rapidly ran across to the little house where Belle used to live with her father, before being imprisoned in the castle.

Belle pushed the door open and sighed when she at last saw the house where she had grown up. Vincent led Philippe beneath a small shelter right next to the house and then followed Belle. Belle had already started a fire in the fireplace, using some tree logs that Maurice had kept downstairs.

"You're soaking wet!" said Belle with a laugh, water dripping from her own hair.

"Well you're not that dry either!" he replied playfully.

"There should be some blankets around here somewhere. Knowing my father, he must have left some supplies behind. I'll go in and get them."

Just as Belle left the room, Vincent took off his shirt and combed his wet hair with his hands. He moved towards the fireplace, already feeling the heat of the flames. Almost instantly, Vincent recalled Lumière's words earlier that morning. _Everyone anxiously awaits the day you are going to propose to mademoiselle_...

_Is it time? Will she not think it is too soon? Maybe if I…"_

Vincent quickly got up as soon as he heard Belle's footsteps.

Belle brought in her arms a couple of brown blankets. As soon as she set eyes on the prince, she couldn't help but notice his partially exposed body.

"I found them, Vincent!... Are you _sure_ you're not cold?"

"Not at all! This house is quite cosy, despite being half empty. Besides, the fire helps keep the place warm. You, on the contrary, are still soaked to the bone. You might get sick!"

Belle laughed. "You've always been very concerned with my well-being. Maybe you're right this time. I'll go change clothes in my room. I'll be right back."

Vincent knew he wasn't going to able to stand the long wait. He had to say something fast, before she left the room.

"Wait!... Don't go yet. I… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ask something? _Now_? Can't it wait another five minutes?"

"No!... I mean… yes, maybe it can. Just don't take too long, all right?"

Belle sensed the prince's hesitation and the nervous look in his eyes.

"Is there something going on?" she asked, just to make sure it was nothing urgent.

"Yes, I mean, not really. Go on and get changed. When you come back we can talk more calmly."

"All right, then," said Belle, raising an eyebrow. "See you in a minute."

Moments later Belle had already left the room and Vincent was left alone. Something made him want to follow her steps into her room, only so that he could continue contemplating her beauty. He felt the same nervousness he had felt the first night they danced together. She had been so radiant that night, wearing a glamorous yellow dress that matched the stars in the sky. That same night, Vincent had also asked her a question. He had asked if she was happy there with him, to which Belle had replied with a "yes". A hesitant "yes", which later changed the course of fate. Or maybe not. That same night Vincent watched Belle leave the castle grounds, without knowing if she would ever come back.

Yet days later here he was, probably the happiest man alive. He was just about to ask another question, at such a delicate time like this, and the answer was becoming more and more unclear in his head. He so desired to hear a "yes" once again, but this time without any hesitation.

Meanwhile, Belle picked out another dress from her closet. Luckily her father was always very distracted, so she wasn't surprised that he had forgotten to clear out her closet.

As she fitted on her russet dress, which had the same style as her usual blue one, Belle's thoughts drifted away until they once again reached Vincent.

The fact that he wanted to ask her a "question" had left her more anxious than ever. Could it be that her innermost desires were about to come true? She had never brought up the subject because she thought it was too soon. Now her heart anxiously hoped that outside Vincent was ready to propose to her. _Maybe that's not it,_ she thought. _I'd better not get my hopes up too high. But oh how I wish it were true. _

Vincent was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Belle come in. She sat next to him in front of the fireplace.

"Are you _sure_ you're not cold?" she asked.

Vincent smiled. "You worry too much about others, my love. And I'll repeat: I'm fine! Besides, your presence has already warmed me up enough."

Belle blushed. After a while, feeling completely at ease in his presence, Belle lay down on the floor and rested her head in his lap. The prince started playing with her hair while the flames delicately illuminated her face.

"Didn't you want to ask me something?" asked Belle.

Vincent felt a sudden knot in his throat. It was time. The moment was perfect, nothing could go wrong. Although there was still a storm outside, the fire kept the house cosy and warm. It got a little darker due to the dark clouds that rested outside.

"Belle, for quite some time I have been wanting to ask you this question. I've waited for the perfect moment, and I don't think it can get any better than this. Therefore, Belle, there's something I need to know and that only you can tell me. Do you… do you love me?"

Belle's eyes widened as she heard his words. Of course she loved him, why was he so nervous to ask that simple question? There had to be more to it than she could see.

"Of course, Vincent. You know I love you very much; there was no need to get all nervous to ask that," she added with a giggle. "Are you sure that's what you wanted to ask me?"

"Not really. I just had to be sure of this before I asked you something else.

Belle sat up to meet the level of his eyes. This_ had_ to be it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"That's all I needed to hear…" replied Vincent.

This time it was Belle who reached out to kiss the prince. He deepened the kiss, making it seem like the room was getting even warmer. Then, very delicately, Vincent laid Belle down on the blanket she had put out before. She felt her body slowly lean against his, loving the touch of his hand on her skin. Belle interlaced her fingers in his hair, while the prince showered her neck with gentle kisses.

Outside the storm had calmed down, but the couple kept sharing moments of great passion. Vincent placed his hand on her thigh while she pushed him towards her lips once more. Vincent lost himself within the enchantment of her kiss. Belle and the prince parted after getting a little tired and stared at each other for a while.

"Marry me, Belle…" murmured the prince.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said playfully.

Vincent smiled and kissed her once again. He felt her place her hand upon his chest, the other hand still interlaced in his hair. The prince slowly started to unbutton Belle's shirt. He lowered himself to kiss her shoulder, being swept away with the wonderful smell of Belle's hair.

Belle gently pushed Vincent away and then rolled around to pin him to the floor. She bent down to kiss his lips, pressing her forehead against his. Belle could feel Vincent's deep breathing, his heart pounding rapidly. She kissed him on the forehead and then gently whispered in his ear:

"You know I want this too, but we can't let it happen…"

Then Belle sat up and buttoned her shirt. Vincent also sat up next to her, the beating of his heart gradually slowing down.

"But… you love me, don't you? We're engaged, Belle!"

"We both know that I love you, and not everyone knows we're engaged yet," she said with a smile, then adapting a serious expression. "But taking the big step _before_ the wedding day wouldn't be right. If you really love me, then you'll wait."

"Of course, Belle! And I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you. I'll wait whatever time it takes, if it means that the day it happens it will be because we're both prepared."

"I knew you'd understand, my love."

In a playful mood, Belle threw Vincent's shirt at him and then headed towards the little window.

"Looks like the storm has calmed down," she said after contemplating the scenery for a while. "Maybe it's time we get back to the castle. We must hurry, otherwise we might get caught in the storm on the way home."

Vincent quickly put his shirt on. "In that case, I'll go prepare Phillipe right away. Come meet us when you're ready. We'll leave as soon as you get there."

Vincent opened the door and left. Meanwhile, Belle managed to put out the small fire. The last streaks of heat reminded her of the heat of Vincent's body. She knew she had done the right thing, though she couldn't deny her anxiety. _The night I give myself to Vincent, I want everything to be perfect_, she thought. Then Belle folded the blankets and put them away.

Before closing the door, Belle glanced at the house for one last time. She said goodbye one last time to what she considered the past. At least she wished it this way. _Maybe it's better if I never return to the village_. But she so wanted to learn more about Luc's life since the day he had left. More than ever, she wanted to know why he had left… and why he had came back. Could it have been due to his father's death? _But would that be enough to leave behind everything we had gone through together?_

Belle sighed and finally closed the door. She walked towards the shelter where Philippe had stayed during the storm. She stopped to watch Vincent for a while. The prince gently stroked Phillipe's nose while he arranged the horse's reins. He soon noticed that Belle had been standing there.

"Is everything ready, princess?" he smiled.

Belle replied with another smile, still lost in her thoughts. _It's time to start a new life_, she thought. _I'm ready_.

* * *

_Thank you time..._

_**Meiko M**__- Thanks! Sorry about the delay. Had a few "plot" problems, hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**shortstef**__- Fish... YOU'RE the fish, remember? I'm the squid! Jeez! "Why am I thinking this is going to cause trouble?"... uh, because I WANT you to )_

_**TrudiRose**__**-** I honestly swear I'm running out of "thank-you notes" hehe. Thanks for protecting me all the way ) Hope you find the courage and the pacience to stick with me until then end ;)_

_**percyismine**__- I did sort of make Vincent "suffer" during the first chapters, but that's all about to change. We're gonna discover Belle's romantic side now )_

_I'd also like to thank the rest of the reviewers for all your love and support! This is my first fanfic and I'm liking the experience, but I must confess that it's mostly due to you people )_

_God Bless!_

_Nikki_


	7. He's Back, Papa!

**A/N:** I know this will sound pathetic, but I think I've been forgetting this disclaimer thingy. looks around PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! THEY'RE YOURS WALT, ALL YOURS! ahem On with the story...**

* * *

**

**Chapter VII- "He's Back, Papa!"**

"Come along now, come along!" Cogsworth yelled throughout the castle corridors.

It was almost two o' clock in the afternoon. Belle and Vincent were expected to arrive at any moment. Cogsworth, who was quite tense, ran around the castle giving orders to the household.

"Lumière, make sure the lighting is perfect! Babette, I expect not to find a tiny spot of dust! Chip!" Mrs. Potts' little son had just run into the hall covered in mud and followed by the dog. "Chip, I've warned you to play with the dog outside!"

"But I _was_ playing with the dog outside!" Chip complained.

"Ssh! No talking back! Get into the bath, NOW!... and make sure the dog gets washed too."

Chip twitched his nose, disappointed, and dragged his feet towards the wash room.

"Mrs. Potts!" yelled Cogsworth as soon as he saw her come in. "Is everything prepared? Is lunch done? Is the table set? Is everything clean and tidy? Any sign of the master and Belle?"

Mrs. Potts laughed. "Calm down, Cogsworth! Yes, everything is prepared, and no, they haven't arrived yet. But I'm sure they must be arriving very s—"

Cogsworth was interrupted by another fellow servant who seemed to carry very happy news.

"Monsieur Cogsworth! They have arrived! The master and mademoiselle have arrived! The master has called for someone to take care of the horse."

"Poor things," said Mrs. Potts. "They must be starving!"

Moments later, Vincent entered the grand room with a radiant smile, holding his beloved's hands.

"Good afternoon, everyone! We apologise for the delay. We weren't expecting the storm to come our way."

Lumière, who had meanwhile also joined the group, approached Cogsworth with a discreet smile.

"My, my! This is quite a surprise. The master has never offered any explanations for his delays. _And_ he looks so jolly! I wonder what happened," he murmured.

Cogsworth was also a bit surprised. "Maybe he asked… _the_ question."

"What question?" asked Lumière, not realizing how loud he had pronounced those words. No sooner had he spoken than he felt Cogsworth give him a poke with his elbow. "Oh!..." he suddenly remembered. "_That_ question."

The prince approached all the servants that had gathered to welcome the couple.

"Belle and I have something to announce."

Just as Vincent finished the sentence, the servants started whispering amongst each other. A few seconds went by until he could speak again.

"Yet we will only announce it at dinnertime, when everyone is present. I would also like to thank you all for your hard work and effort, and I can guarantee you that this announcement will bring nothing but joy to the castle."

Belle simply smiled while she gazed at the rest of the household's excitement. It was as if they had predicted this moment for quite a long time. She turned to Mrs. Potts.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potts! Do you know where my father is? I would really like to talk to him."

"I believe he hasn't left his room yet, my dearest. I too think you should go up and talk to him. He loves you very much and is going to be delighted with the big news!" she replied with a wink.

Belle smiled and immediately ran up the stairs towards Maurice's room. He had to be the first to hear the announcement.

Belle knocked at the door and opened it slowly. Maurice was sitting at his improvised desk, seeming lost in his own thoughts.

"Papa?"

"Belle, my dear! Please, come in! I was just thinking of you."

Belle entered the room and closed the door behind her. Then she delicately embraced her father.

"Oh Papa, it's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed.

"Tell me, Belle. How did things go in the village?"

Belle's smile quickly transformed into a frown when she heard her father's words.

"He's back, Papa…"

"He? Who?"

"Luc. We met at the bookshop door."

"Luc? You mean that… Daughter, why have you become so sad? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, papa. He didn't do anything. He just asked me to explain Gaston's death, along with the rest of the villagers."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them Gaston fell off the tower. They didn't believe me, and I became so scared! Until Vincent came and defended me." Belle remained thoughtful for a while. "Luc said he returned to the village when he heard of Gaston's death, but he never explained why he left three years ago."

"I always liked that boy! He had nothing to do with Gaston. No one could ever guess they were brothers! But I must confess that on the day he left without an explanation, I felt an upheaval in my heart. It hurt me to see you suffer that way, seeing that you were his –"

"Please, Papa!" Belle interrupted. "That was a long time ago. I was very young. Right now Vincent and I are deeply in love and I won't let my past get in our way! Besides, that's why I wanted to talk to you. There's something I need to tell you, and I wanted you to be the first to know! Vincent and I, we…"

Belle was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called out Maurice.

"Good afternoon, monsieur. I need to talk to you about ---- Belle? You're _here_?"

It was Vincent. Surprised at finding Belle in the same place at the same time, he quickly apologised and prepared to leave the room.

"Wait, your highness! You may speak now, if it is urgent," said Maurice.

Vincent glanced at Belle. She smiled, as if she understood why he had followed her steps. Belle noticed he was a bit nervous because of the way he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Well…" Vincent began. "Monsieur has probably noticed that I am deeply in love with your daughter. A life without her wouldn't make much sense, and everyone knows I'd do anything for her." Vincent walked towards Belle and held her hand. "I know I'll forever love her, and forever she will be the air I breathe. My main goal in life is to make her happy, therefore I seek your approval for me to marry Belle, so that we may live our love together, in life and in death."

No matter how many times she heard his love words, Belle always felt a lump in her throat when he spoke that way about her. _I know I'll forever love her… so that we may live our love together, in life and in death._ She had heard similar words before, only from a different man.

"You have convinced me of your true love for my sweet daughter, and therefore I am willing to leave the past behind," Maurice said with a laugh, recalling the night the Beast had imprisoned him. "If you promise to respect her and take care of her, then you have my approval to wed her. I'm very happy to have you as my son!"

Taken by a wave of happiness, Vincent lifted Belle up in the air and swung her around. She laughed at his excitement. He reminded her of a little boy who had just received the present of his life. Soon Vincent paused Belle on the floor and gazed her in the eyes.

"Yes," he finally spoke out, caressing Belle's cheeks. "I promise to love her, respect her and make her the happiest woman in the world!"

"I already am the happiest woman in the world…" she murmured back.

Maurice couldn't help but smile. "I believe this is what you wanted to talk to me about, Belle."

"Yes, Papa!" she replied with a radiant smile.

Maurice approached his daughter and whispered her in the ear: "It's time for you to be happy. Leave the past behind you."

Belle gave her father another comforting smile in reply.

There's still some time left before dinner," said Vincent. "Belle, maybe we could go read a book in the library. If you want to, of course."

"_Of course_ I want to, my love!" exclaimed Belle. She turned to Maurice, "I'll see you at dinnertime, papa. I love you."

"I love you too, Belle."

Belle and Vincent left the room holding hands, murmuring and giggling. Maurice let out a happy sigh. _How she has grown_, he thought.

* * *

**TrudiRose**: I can never thank you enough. I know I might sound a bit repetitive, but... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

**Shortstef**: Auntie Fish! I know I'm haunting your inbox, but it could be worse, right? I mean... at least it's ME, hehe! Thanks )

**Disney Princess**: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you can relate this to the "real" characters. Sometimes it's my biggest challenge. Double thanks for the review!

**LumBabsFan**: Oh shush it, plugger! What chapter were you reading anyway:P

**Meiko M**: Thanks! That was so sweet of you! I can't tell you if Belle and Luc have a past together, but you've probably guessed that he IS going to bring some trouble! )

**Mysterious Muse**: Well... keep tuned in ) And thanks!


	8. Dark Night

**Chapter VIII – Dark Night**

Luc entered the tavern that had been practically inhabited by his late brother. Some of the villagers had gathered to talk about problems at home, squeezing in beer contests every once in a while to see who could drink the most beer in the least time. Of course these nights always landed up in drunkenness and irrelevant confessions, things that Luc had come to ignore.

Luc grabbed his fifth beer mug of the night. He closed his fists so tight that his face became red. The bartender, who had been watching all this, approached him.

"What's wrong, Luc? I've never seen you so depressed!"

Luc remained silent for a few seconds, contemplating the simple beer mug. "Life's full of tricks," he finally spoke. "One day you have it all, the next you lose your reason for living."

The bartender was just about to speak when a big noise started coming from one of the tables. Some men were gathered around a table laughing hysterically, until one of them, completely drunk, cried out loud to all his fellow mates:

"There will never be a soul like Gaston! Only he could have the crazy idea of marrying that bookworm!"

"Do you really think he was in love with her?" cried out another drunk man.

"Yes, if pigs fly!" laughed another. "That was anything but love!"

Luc approached the table, not being able to hide his curiosity. The men hadn't stopped laughing. One of them finally spoke up:

"Could you imagine what it would have been like if Gaston had married that eccentric girl?"

Luc's eyes widened when he heard those last words. _Eccentric? Could they be talking about…_

"Any man would want to be married to Belle," replied another man. "Why, if she were my wife, I'd never let her out of the darn house! What I would do to get my hands on those –"

The man didn't have time to finish his sentence; seconds later he was lying on the floor after a punch in the face. The other men, including the bartender, quickly grabbed Luc and tried to hold him back.

"What's your problem, pal?" cried the drunken man, wiping off some blood from his lip.

"How dare you speak of Belle that way!" yelled Luc.

The man stared at Luc for a while. "Luc…" murmured the man with an evil smile. "You and Belle were quite close a few weeks before you left the village. I guess that means you two were more than merely friends…" The man got up from the floor and walked towards Luc. "Well then you'll be happy to know you were fooled. A couple of days later she was swooning in Gaston's arms!"

"That's a lie!" screamed Luc. "Gaston knew I loved her! And she knew it too! They never would have done that!"

All the men in the tavern laughed when they heard Luc.

"Your stubbornness amazes me, young lad. You saw your lover girl this morning, didn't you? Only a few days have gone by since Gaston's death and already she seeks comfort in the arms of another man!"

"You don't know that she and that man were together," smirked Luc.

"They were seen kissing each other on the bridge just a few hours ago! You want more than that?"

"I don't trust your word. I'll only give up on the day I hear the words from her mouth…"

"The castle is not far away from here. If you go by horse you'll be there in about an hour. Go and meet her. Be careful though… you might share the same fate as your late brother."

"How do you know she lives there?"

"Maurice accidentally told us when he was here a couple of days ago."

Luc broke free from the men that were holding him, and dusted himself off. Then he left the tavern without another word.

_I'm going to prove they're wrong_, he thought while he watched the dark sky_. It's time she learns the truth._

"Did you see the look and their faces when we told them we were going to get married?" cried Belle happily. "I would almost swear they knew about it all along, but pretended to be surprised," she giggled.

Belle and Vincent walked down the main corridor after a long day. It was already after midnight and the prince accompanied his bride-to-be to her bedroom door.

"Oh, come on, Belle!" chuckled Vincent. "Do you think it was _that_ predictable?"

"You know what they're like, my love. Nothing gets past them! But now that everyone knows, I can love you in total freedom!" said Belle as she threw her arms around the prince.

"No one has ever stopped you from doing that, Belle," replied Vincent, embracing her waist.

"I know. But now everyone knows I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to do it offering you my heart and soul."

Vincent paused to gaze into his beloved's brown eyes. "You're probably tired of hearing this, Belle, but… I love you."

"I will never tire of hearing that, and not a day will go by without you hearing me say those same words."

They both sealed the promise with a passionate kiss.

"We're here," murmured Vincent as they stood outside Belle's door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" said Belle teasingly.

"As much as I'd like to, I'd better not," he replied with a smile. "It's getting late and you must be very tired. Go on, my love. Sleep well!" Vincent kissed Belle's forehead and then retrieved himself.

Belle entered the room and instantly started to undress herself. It had in fact been a long day. First going back to the village, then meeting Luc again, and finally the wedding announcement. So many things in only one day. Above all, Belle felt happy. Yet she couldn't deny that there was something, or someone, fidgeting with her innermost thoughts.

Belle quickly put on her nightwear and turned down the bed sheets. She didn't feel the least bit like sleeping; therefore she decided to contemplate the night sky outside her window. The storm had brought a sort of freshness to the castle gardens. The trees were still moist and the leaves reflected the moonlight. Looking up to the sky, Belle realized that once again the stars had settled behind the dark clouds. She smiled at the thought of Vincent's words the night before: "_And do you know why they aren't in the sky, Belle? Because someone took them all away and placed them in your eyes."_

Could it be true that she had finally found true love in the soul of the Beast? Could it be true that she was now living her own fairy-tale without running the risk of waking up? _Then why do I feel this way?_, she thought. _Why do I feel like my life is going back to that one night when he left without giving me an explanation? Why has he come back? Does he still remember… us?_

Belle felt her head spinning. She let herself fall on the bed and covered her body with the white bed sheets. She couldn't ignore that strong temptation to run up to the West Wing and meet Vincent, throw herself into his arms and feel the warmth and comfort of his body. Only then could she be certain she would have a good night's sleep.

As Belle fell back into reality, she realized she had left the window slightly open. The noisy wind invaded her room and Belle made the effort to get up and close the window. She glanced one last time at the castle gardens. She was startled by a sudden movement that immediately caught her eye. Belle felt her heart beat faster. _It was probably just a squirrel or a rabbit_. She stared at the scenery for a long time. This time she was certain that a pair of glaring eyes were watching her from behind a tree. Belle took one step back, trying to convince herself that it was just tiredness getting the best of her. She rapidly made sure the window was closed and then went back to bed. The room was so silent that she could hear her own heart beat. Deep inside she felt like glancing once more to reassure herself that it was only her imagination. _What could it have been anyway? Or who?_

After minutes of pondering and wandering, Belle found it hard to stay awake. She gently closed her eyes and gave in for the night.


	9. Blistering Cold

**Chapter IX – Two Loves, One Life**

The castle slowly awakened along with the first rays of light. Lumière, Cogsworth and most of the household had already begun preparing breakfast before the royal couple awoke. They weren't expecting the future princess to be wandering throughout the castle at such an early hour.

"Good morning, mademoiselle!" greeted Cogsworth, "I wasn't expecting to see you up so early."

"Well I must confess I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Oh, you poor thing," said Mrs. Potts with gently. "Maybe a nice spot of tea will help you feel better."

"Thank you very much for your concern," replied Belle, "but I think I'll just go outside and get a breath of fresh air. There's no better way to start the day than being close to nature! If Vincent wakes up meanwhile, tell him to come meet me outside. I'll be wandering around the gardens."

"Very well, mademoiselle," replied Cogsworth with a small bow. "Your wish is our command," he added with a chuckle. "However, it's quite cold outside, so make sure you keep warm!"

Belle answered with a smile. It was her first smile of the day.

How she loved to hear the birds sing so early in the morning. It had become a habit ever since the day she had been imprisoned in the castle. These were the gardens that would comfort her whenever she felt alone or trapped.

Belle sat down on the fresh green grass, feeling its ticklish texture against her skin. She had brought a book with her, _Chanson de Roland_, and quickly made herself comfortable to start reading. Although she began sinking into the magical book and its powerful story, Belle felt as though she were being watched. She quickly looked around, feeling only the cool breeze against her face.

"Vincent?" she called out, quickly jumping to her feet. There was no answer. "Vincent, is that you? This is no time for hide and seek!" she said with a small giggle, despite the fear that slowly overtook her. "I know it's you! Come out!" Still, the silence prevailed. "Come out… please…" she whispered with a tremor in her voice.

"I've been playing hide and seek for too long, Belle. There's no point in hiding anymore."

Belle caught a fright when she heard the dark voice. No, it couldn't be! The person she least expected to see was…

"Luc? What are you doing here?" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't mean to frighten you, I…"

Luc lost his words for a few moments, trying hard to think what was the best thing to say next. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since yesterday."

"Luc, you can't turn back time! I'm engaged now, and nothing is going to change that."

"Please, Belle! Hear me out! I need you to know what happened during these last three years."

"What?" Belle murmured disbelievingly. "You left without saying anything; you left all we had behind! You have no idea how much I suffered because of you. I was young and naïve, but that didn't give you the right to toy with my feelings."

Not knowing why she was still there, Belle quickly turned around and headed towards the castle. She instantly felt Luc grab her wrist.

"Just listen to what I have to say first, and then you can turn away from me and never look back. But first, listen…"

Belle gave in and Luc let her wrist go. Then he approached her.

"But first, there's something I need to know," said Luc. "Is it true that you and Gaston were… more than friends?"

Belle let out a sarcastic laugh. "I don't know who spread such a rumour, but that person certainly wasn't feeling very well! Gaston was obsessed with having me as his wife, but I never accepted his proposal. Nor did I have any sort of love affair with him."

Luc sighed in relief. "Everybody was talking about it last night in the tavern, but I never believed it was true. But… you just said you were engaged. Who is he?"

"If that's what you came here for, then we might as well end all this. Vincent has nothing to do with –"

"Vincent? Is that his name?"

Belle sighed. "Yes, Luc. Vincent and I are engaged. I left my past behind. Maybe you should do the same."

"But, Belle… I came back _because_ of my past! You were the reason why I left and the reason why I came back. I loved you with all my heart, and I still do! And deep down inside you know you still love me. Why deny it if we can go back and live happily the same way we used to?"

"No, Luc. I don't love you. And you can't expect me to still love you after three years, I don't understand why _I_ was the reason you left. If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have abandoned me."

"But I didn't abandon you, Belle. I…"

Luc suddenly interrupted his speech when he heard someone call for Belle. He recognized the voice from somewhere. Who else could it be?

"It's Vincent," muttered Belle. "You had better go."

"Fine, I'll leave," answered Luc. "But this time you know why. And I promise it won't be another three years before we meet again!"

Luc delicately kissed Belle's hand and quickly abandoned the castle grounds. Belle followed the Prince's voice and, the moment she found him, embraced herself in his arms.

"My love, you're as cold as ice!" the prince complained as he placed his cheek against her forehead. "What happened? What are you doing out here so early?"

"I just… needed some fresh air," Belle replied.

"Let's go inside, quickly! I must get you out of this cold!" said Vincent as he tried to cover Belle with his cape.

The couple ran inside the castle and Vincent ordered some servants to get a warm blanket for Belle. After that, they both sat near the fireplace while Mrs. Potts finished serving them with hot tea. They both waited until the lady left the room.

"You scared me, Belle," said Vincent as he revolved his arms around his bride. Belle closed her eyes and made herself comfortable in his arms. Sensing her fragility, Vincent knew that something wasn't right. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes," she replied. Belle approached the prince's lips and caressed them with a gentle kiss. Vincent deepened the kiss, the warmth of his body contrasting with her cold cheeks. Moments later, Belle revived herself to once again lean against his chest. "I love you."

Vincent smiled. "But you didn't have to go through the blistering cold to tell me that, Belle! You could have just simply gone to the West Wing. I would have loved to awaken with the sound of your voice."

For a few moments, neither spoke, watching the fireplace illuminate the library.

"Vincent," murmured Belle at last.

"Yes, my love?"

"There _is_ something I need to tell you…"

"Don't be scared, Belle. I'll be here for you no matter what."

_Is this a good time to mention Luc?_ No, Belle didn't want to spoil the moment.

"I don't want to keep postponing our wedding date. I can't wait to be your wife!"

"Oh princess, you have just read my mind! And I'm so happy to know you feel the same. In fact, you're right. We haven't even mentioned a date! How about… next week?"

"If it were up to me, I'd say tomorrow!"

Vincent chuckled. "I don't think Cogsworth would like that idea. He's going to need a few days to organize everything. It must be perfect!"

"I already know it's going to be perfect, as long as you're by my side. I want our wedding ceremony to be simple and natural, not like in the fairytales."

"That's certainly a surprise, Belle! I thought that's what you always _wanted_ – a fairytale wedding."

Belle smiled faintly. "No, not this time. Maybe we could run away and marry on an exotic beach. Or maybe in a forest, decorated with little lights…"

"Or maybe we could get married on a cloud, away from everyone and everything," said Vincent with a snigger.

"Are you listening to a thing I'm saying?" said Belle poking his shoulder. "I'm serious! I'm not really looking forward to royalty and crowds. All I want is you."

"And I'll be all yours. No matter how big the crowd is, Belle. I won't take my eyes off you," he said in a playful tone.

"Quit joking, Vincent! I'm really serious!"

"I know, my love. But Cogsworth would never forgive me if I didn't invite the whole of France! I can't run away from my noble duties, Belle. Apart from that, I can't wait to introduce you as the woman I love, their future queen. Just this once… please," he added.

The prince's eyes reflected the flames of the fireplace, almost looking like a fire was burning in them. Belle knew that not everything could go her way, and maybe he was right. They couldn't hide forever, and a royal wedding was an open door to the world out there.

"What am I talking about?" she asked herself with a giggle. "Of course, Vincent. I promised to stay by your side no matter what, so I'll do it."

Vincent hugged her tighter. "Everything's going to be fine, Belle. I promise I won't let anybody hurt you. Trust me."

"I trust you," Belle murmured softly.

Vincent kissed his beloved's forehead and she closed her eyes to feel his kiss. All her worries seemed to disappear, but deep down inside Belle knew that she hadn't heard the last of Luc.


	10. Lost Love

**Chapter X – Lost Love**

Nothing hurt more than a lost love.

Luc had abandoned the castle grounds without fulfilling his main goal: telling Belle the truth. She still didn't know the reason why he had disappeared for three years. And he wasn't going to give up just yet.

Luc wandered through the forest that had led him back to the village. Trying to find his way through the big trees and bushes, all he could hear were the breaking of twigs and the whirling of the wind.

_I was so stupid! I should have explained everything that night._ What had begun as a mere week turned into months, and eventually years_. I wanted her to know how much I suffered. All I wanted was to find a better life for us, but instead I lost everything. First my father, then Gaston… and now her. _Luc paused for a few moments and turned around to see the distance he had already walked. The sunlight warmed up his body despite the cold weather. From far off he could hear the sound of water falling. A small cascade. That noise, that place… all brought him back to that one day. The day before he left the village.

_After a long morning of discovering new routes and secret passages, Belle and Luc finally reached their favourite spot: the water cascade. It was a small waterfall, and due to the heat that day, both their bodies longed for some coolness. Luc took off his shirt and quickly dived into the water. He passed his fingers through his wet hair and called out to Belle._

"_Come on, Belle! The water's great! I'm sure you feel like taking a dive!"_

_Belle released a giggle. "Don't. Even. Think about it! You know I hate water! I'd only go in if it were some extreme emergency."_

_All of a sudden, Luc started to wave his arms frenetically. _

"_Help! Help!" he cried, swallowing water at the same time. "I don't feel so well. I have no strength! I'm going to… drown…"_

"_Give up, Luc! That won't work with me… Stop doing that before something serious happens!"_

_Moments later, Luc had stopped waving his arms, disappearing underneath the water's surface. Belle waited for a few seconds, but still there was no sign of him._

"_Luc! Stop that! Don't make me go after you! Luc!... Luc?... LUC!"_

_Already one minute had gone by, and Luc still hadn't appeared. Belle quickly untied her dress and took off her shirt, remaining in her underwear. She desperately jumped into the water, but still there was no sign of him._

_Feeling her heart pound frenetically, Belle quickly turned around where she heard a voice coming from the other side of the cascade._

"_I thought you didn't like the water…"_

"_You scared me!" yelled Belle. _

"_That's a good sign," replied Luc as he dived back into the water. "It means you care about me," he added. Together they embraced._

_Belle and Luc shared a kiss at the sound of nature, not worried about anyone who could be watching them at that moment._

"_I love you, Belle. And I'll love you forever, in life and death."_

As he reached the village, Luc entered his small cottage and got the fireplace going. Then he sat down on the closest chair and gazed outside. _She will be mine… someday._

"COGSWORTH!"

One second was enough for the head of the household to quickly respond to the master's call. During the years he was an enchanted clock, climbing up the stairs had become a total nightmare. But now that he was once again in his human form, the Englishman walked up the stairs as if they were clouds. Yet going all the way up to the West Wing still required a lot of him, and by the time Cogsworth reached the door, he was completely breathless.

He knocked at the door and crept in to discover the Prince walking around the small table where the enchanted rose had once rested.

"You called, master?" said Cogsworth. The prince quickly looked towards him.

"Cogsworth, please call Lumière. I've been searching for him everywhere and can't find him! There is something I need to discuss with the both of you."

_That pea-brain!_ thought Cogsworth. _He must be flirting with Babette as usual._

"Very well, master. I'll be right back with that… with Lumière."

Cogsworth rapidly left the room and minutes later returned followed by Lumière.

"Right," said the prince once he saw them both. More than mere servants, Lumière and Cogsworth had become close friends to Vincent. "As you might have noticed, there's little time left before the wedding date."

"Precisely two days, fourteen hours and twenty-three minutes," interrupted Cogsworth

The prince laughed. "Yet to me it seems like centuries. I can't wait to have Belle as my wife."

Lumière and Cogsworth smiled. It seemed most unlikely that this warm and caring prince had once been a selfish and gruesome Beast, incapable of loving. Before them now stood a completely new man, totally dedicated to the love of his life.

"Therefore," Vincent continued, "I think it is time I announce my return to the villagers. My people have been walking around blind for these past years, and now that I have found stability, I think it is time I offer my people that same comfort. I wish for my return to be announced tomorrow."

"But, master," Lumière interrupted. "What about the wedding?"

"Belle has asked me for it to be a simple ceremony, and I'm willing to fulfill her request. Just tell the villagers that they will soon see their prince, and that he will also present their beloved princess. I just don't want them to be caught by surprise when the time comes."

"Of course! B-b-but… master?" stuttered Cogsworth.

"What is it?"

"As for the, uh, ceremony… I have already, well, sent out the… ahem…invitations."

"How many?"

"Well… all your family members, obviously. That would include the dukes of Lyon, the dukes of Rennes… the prince of Bordeaux, and also nobles of Toulouse, Le Hauvre, Nice, Grenoble, Nante, Brest…"

"You mean you invited the whole of France?"

"Well since you put it that way, I guess that…"

Vincent sighed. "Very well, Cogsworth. I'm sure Belle will understand. Just keep it simple!"

"Very well, master. It's all being taken care of. Anything else?"

"Yes," replied Vincent. "I want to do something for Belle. A surprise."

"A surprise!" exclaimed Lumière. "How romantic!"

"Yes, a surprise," repeated Vincent. "But listen very carefully. Everything must be perfect!"

* * *

_Thank you time…_

**Percyismine**: Don't make me tell you the whole story! But thanks for the reviews ;)

**an LDS dazed and confused**: Aww, I'm glad you feel sorry for Belle! But don't hate Luc just yet! I think you'll understand him soon enough ) Thanks!

**Lumbabsfan**: If you continue with that "Gastonian" talk I SWEAR I'll kill him in the next chapter! Wake up, girl! You're a proud Pyromaniac Fluffball ) As for the "Belle telling Vincent" thingy… would you do it? ;)

**Trudi**: God knows where you find the patience to put up with me, but must remember to thank Him in my prayers! Thanks for everything! )

Thanks to the rest of the reviewers for all your support: _mysterious-muse, Meiko M, Disney Princess _and_ shortstef_


	11. Wedding Bells

**ChapterXI – Wedding Bells**

It was still very early in the morning, but the castle staff was already awake. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and no one could wish for a better day than this. It was finally here, the big day, the big moment. The wedding.

Announcements had been spread throughout the village concerning the return of the Prince. Since then it had become the main topic of discussion amongst all the villagers. "Do you think he's married?", "Will he finally claim the throne?" were some of the most pronounced questions.

Back at the castle, the servants arranged the last preparations. The ballroom had been decorated with beautiful beige cloths and red roses, the true symbol of love. Lumière was in charge of the lighting, making sure that the castle was illuminated with candlelight in order to create a very romantic, yet elegant atmosphere.

Still locked in her room, Belle prepared herself for the big day. With her was Mrs. Potts, making sure that the young bride looked perfect in every way. All those preparations, however, only made Belle from think of her future with the prince.

"Mrs. Potts?" she called.

"Yes, dear?" replied Mrs. Potts, while she delicately combed Belle's hair.

"I've never really realized what position Vincent holds in the French Monarchy. After today, what will be become of me?"

"Well, at the moment France is under the control of King Jean Claude, the master's great uncle. The King faces serious health problems, and very soon he will be forced to hand over the throne to one of his heirs. When the time comes, the throne will be decided between two men of great value: our very own master Vincent and his cousin, Robert."

"Robert?"

"Robert is the master's close cousin. He was never very interested in royal duties, until now of course. He is quite anxious to become king, but he knows it's unlikely. The throne is naturally inclined to Vincent. All depends on whether he accepts it or not."

"This Robert… is he coming today?"

"I'm almost sure he is. At least an invitation was sent out to everyone. He'll probably come with his wife and uncle, the King."

"I'm scared, Mrs. Potts. I'm scared they might… reject me."

Mrs. Potts chuckled. "Now why would they reject you, Belle?"

"I'm not really used to this royalty business, Mrs. Potts. I just know I'm going to get it all wrong!"

"They're going to love you, Belle! Just be yourself, and I'm sure you'll turn out wonderfully!"

Belle smiled at hearing Mrs. Potts' comforting words, though she was still feeling a bit insecure. "But if Vincent takes the throne, will that make me… queen?" Belle couldn't believe her own words.

"And I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful queen, Belle! Although I'm not sure that Vincent is willing to accept such responsibility. I'm sure you'll be the first to hear his decision, no matter what it is. But that's another story! Today is your big day, Belle! The ceremony is going to start in no time. We must hurry!"

Mrs. Potts found her way to the closet and withdrew the fabulous dress. It was almost entirely white, except for golden tassels that hung down from the side. Belle gasped when she saw the dress. Who would believe it? She was about to become a princess. It felt as if she had landed in a fairytale, one of those she had only read in books.

Mrs. Potts helped Belle put on the wedding dress. The fabric was so smooth against her skin. It made her feel like she was on clouds. This sensation reminded her of something important.

"Mrs. Potts, are you sure everything's ready? Exactly the way I asked for it to be?"

"Yes, Belle. Everything was arranged in the exact same way you asked. I'm sure Vincent is going to love it!"

"I hope so," Belle replied. "I want everything to be perfect. He deserves it."

By the time Belle was dressed, and her hair and make-up totally arranged, Mrs. Potts announced that Maurice had been waiting for his daughter outside the room. Moments later the old man entered the room, becoming ecstatic as he saw Belle.

"Belle…" he murmured. "You look so beautiful! I'm almost speechless!"

"There's no need to say anything else, Papa!" Belle ran towards her father and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Papa! Thank you for everything! I'm so happy!"

Maurice tried to avoid the tears, but he couldn't hold in his emotion. "My sweet daughter, I never thought this day would come so soon. Still, there is something I need you to have before it all ends."

Maurice took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Belle. She opened it and saw a beautiful silver necklace that held an equally pretty charm: a silver rose.

"Papa… it's so pretty!" Belle gasped.

"It belonged to your mother. She asked me to give it to you whenever I thought the time was right. And I think there's no better time than this."

Belle hugged Maurice again. Her eyes had become watery, yet she tried her best not to cry. She couldn't spoil the make-up. Maurice took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"I miss her, Papa."

"I know, Belle. I do too," he spoke gently. "But I'm sure that, wherever she is, she's watching over you. Your mother wanted you to know how much she loved you and how you were the light of her life. I'm sure she's happy for you, and her greatest desire is for you to be happy too. So I want you to take this necklace and hold onto it whenever times get tough. I'm sure she'll be up there to support you."

Belle was without words. Inside her rumbled both happiness and memories of her late mother. Maurice put his arm around hers.

"Come on, let's go. It is time."

Belle nervously walked down the aisle accompanied by the soft wedding melody that was being played by the castle orchestra. She couldn't look up; nobles filled the grand ballroom, and she knew they were staring at her, taking her in from top to bottom. Candles illuminated the ballroom that gave her so many sweet memories. This was where she used to watch the sunset and sometimes gaze at the stars at night. This was the place where she and Vincent had shared their first dance.

But now that same ballroom was crowded and before her stood, not a Beast, but a charming and handsome prince.

Vincent wore a white suit which included all the traditional noble accessories. His hands felt a bit sweaty due to his nervousness. He tried to hide it but it was impossible. She looked so beautiful, just like a star that delicately approached him. Belle looked exquisite in her wedding dress. Vincent so longed to see her face, for it was covered by an almost transparent fabric.

Finally the music stopped playing. Belle realized she had nowhere left to walk. She was now together with her beloved who slowly uncovered her face and smiled. Belle smiled back, not realizing how her eyes had begun to shine.

The love vows that were made on that beautiful Saturday morning had already become something that Belle and Vincent were used to. Both had heard the same words endless times while they'd held each other late at night. It might seem as though their big adventure had come to an end, but hearing the words "I do" made the couple realize that their life together had only just begun. The kiss, long awaited, was shared with so much intensity that even happy sighs could be heard from the crowd. The greatest emotion, however, belonged to the castle staff. They were probably the only ones that knew how to value this great love which had gone through so many obstacles, and there were probably still more to come.

The orchestra begun playing again and Vincent led his beloved down the same path she had walked to get to him. Yet this time they walked together as husband and wife, prince and princess.


	12. Gardens of Love

_A/N: I'm extremely sorry about my abcense. I spent a week in Paris (Eurodisney, yay!) and since I got back I've just been running around and taking care of... stuff. Anyways, here's a long chapter to sort of make it up. I don't think there's anything left to say, besides the fact that I'm adding in a new character._

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Disney. Except for Robert and Luc. They belong to me. Yeah.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XII - Garden of Love**

-------

The household had prepared a grand wedding reception for Belle and Vincent. There was no lack of food nor music, and, dispersed throughout the huge ballroom, nobles talked about hunting and royal affairs. The women gossiped about the wedding of the hour.

For a few minutes, Belle and Vincent were able to sit down together and enjoy some of these memorable moments.

"Belle," said Vincent, approaching his bride. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, my love!" Belle replied without a hint of hesitation in her voice. Vincent smiled.

"We've come such a long way together."

"Can you believe it?" said Belle as she squeezed his hand tighter. "I only hope it will last forever!"

"Not even death will separate us, Belle!"

Belle leaned against Vincent as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"But until death reaches us, I can picture our perfect life together."

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent

"You know what I mean! You, me, the children…"

"Children?" repeated Vincent excitedly. You looked like a small child who had just received the best news in his life. "You mean you want to start trying for a baby _now_?"

"Well, not _now_!" said Belle with a giggle. "But –"

Before Belle could finish, Lumière interrupted them. "Master, princess…" he greeted with a bow. "The guests plead for the new couple to open up with the first dance."

Vincent reached out his arm and Belle wrapped hers around it. "Shall we?"

Belle smiled graciously and the prince led her to the centre of the grand ballroom. The orchestra began to play a melody that couldn't fit this moment any better. It was the same melody that was heard when they danced together… for the very first time.

"_Tonight is the night!" exclaimed the candelabra Lumière, his flames brighter than ever. He turned to the Beast who was taking a bath, preparing himself for the big night._

"_I'm not sure if I can do this," Vincent hesitated, while the enchanted coatrack scrubbed him._

"_This is no time to be timid!" warned Lumière, jumping acrobatically onto the chair. "You must be bold, daring!"_

"_Bold… daring…" the Beast repeated to himself as he stepped out of the bathtub and the hangar began to dry him with a towel. _No way_, he thought to himself, _this is completely hopeless

"_There shall be music. Candlelight, provided by myself, and when the moment is right, you confess your love!"_

_Trying to gain some inspiration from Lumière's instructions, Vincent stared at himself in the mirror. "Yes, I confe--,I confess – No, I can't."_

"_But you care for the girl, don't you?" Lumière enquired, not understanding his Master's hesitation._

"_More than anything!" Vincent added._

"_Then you must tell her!"_

_A few moments later they were interrupted by Cogsworth, the enchanted clock. "Your lady awaits you," he said with a chuckle. _

That same night she had taught him how to dance, never fearing his gigantic body or his horrific face. He recalled the moment she leaned her head against his furry chest. That same night he realized he was deeply in love with her and nearly lost her…

Now he had her once again in his arms. Her hands fitted his perfectly, and his feet weren't always getting in the way.

A couple of minutes later, royal couples joined Belle and Vincent on the dance floor. Belle looked around and gripped Vincent's arm a little tighter.

"Vincent," she whispered. "Don't leave me alone tonight. I don't think I'm prepared to –"

"Could I have the honour of this dance?" said a thick voice coming from behind them. It came from a tall, mysterious man. Another nobleman, no doubt.

Vincent paused for a few seconds, staring at the man. Then he turned to Belle and whispered, "I'll be right back, love."

Belle felt a lump in her throat as Vincent disappeared through the crowd and the man began to dance with her. She noticed his dark blue eyes, which perfectly complemented with his black, curly hair.

"Bonjour, madame," he finally spoke. "I'm Robert."

"Robert…" Belle murmured to herself, trying hard not to fake her smile.

"It seems you already know me. Did Vincent tell you anything?"

"No, not really," she replied, thinking of Mrs. Potts. "Actually I hardly know anyone besides Vincent."

"I believe this is the first time I've see you as well. How did you and Vincent meet?"

"How? Well, I…" Belle knew she had to think up something, and fast. "I got lost in the woods, and… Vincent offered me shelter," she lied.

"How did you get lost in the woods?"

Belle was trying had not to feel intimidated by his observing looks. Was it just her or was he asking too many questions?

"It was quite a long time ago; I don't think I can remember."

"Yes, I understand," said Robert, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm surprised he let you in. Vincent has always been known as the spoilt kid of the family. I'm surprised you came this far with him."

"People change," said Belle, trying to ignore his side looks.

"Well, if you say so. I never believed that Vincent could be taught a lesson. But as long as you're happy, I'm happy," he added with a smirk.

Belle tried to play his game. "I've never been so happy in my life."

"Always good to hear, princess," said Robert with a sigh. Very discreetly he pulled Belle's body closer to his. "So, has Vincent mentioned anything about the throne?"

Belle could read where this was going. "Yes, he has. But we agreed that he wouldn't talk to anyone about it until a decision was made."

"Well that was his foolish promise. Surely you can tell me _something_…"

"From now on, Vincent and I are one. Whatever he decides, I follow, and vice-versa. I'm sorry, Robert, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything."

Robert looked around, and seeing no one was paying attention to them, he pulled Belle even closer. She began to resist by pulling herself back. Robert began speaking softly but in an angry tone.

"Listen up, peasant girl, because I've had enough of these foolish games. Ever since Vincent's parents were killed, he's always had the best of everything: the best castle, the best servants, the best gifts, and even the best women.  
"Right now he's entitled to the throne, but guess what? I'm tired of always being second in line. For the past five years I've been sucking up to the King and I can see it's not getting me anywhere.  
"Vincent, on the other hand, has never done anything his whole life. He grew up to be a spoilt, little brat, whose probably never learnt the meaning of love. I hate to see you under his spell, but hopefully in time you'll see that. I'd hate to see you suffer, Belle. Ever since I first saw you coming down the aisle, this strange feeling has been burning inside," he said as he reached out his hand to caress Belle's cheek.

"Don't touch me," Belle muttered, pushing his hand away. A midst of anger grew in Robert's eyes.

"Very well, if that's the way you want it, that's the way you'll have it. You may write this down: the throne will be mine, and Vincent shall once again be left alone to rot in the darkness of his miserable life."

Belle pulled herself away. "His decision shall be your fate," she added.

Belle quickly turned away and left Robert glaring at her. Where was Vincent? She had to find him! She had to warn him of Robert's plots. Vincent could be in danger even now. The thought of any harm coming to him filled her with terror. They had to decide what to do, how to deal with this threat.

"Madame, where are you going in such a rush?" asked Cogsworth as he quickly brushed off his coat and fixed up his monocular. She had accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Cogsworth. Have you seen Vincent?"

"How odd! I came looking for you because of that particular reason. The master is outside in the gardens and asked for you to go meet him at once."

Belle sighed in relief. "Thank you, Cogsworth!"

Belle found her way to the gardens outside. The sky had already begun to darken and the stars shined mildly. It was a beautiful night, not a trace of wind or rain. Belle went down the stairs and then circled the wall. She gasped as she saw the gardens lit up with small candles. Birds chirped from the top of a tree and a small squirrel played with a chestnut next to a bush. She didn't hear someone approach her from behind.

"I know this isn't exactly the forest of your dreams, but creating an exotic beach would have been harder."

Belle turned around and wrapped Vincent in her arms. "It's perfect! I love it!"

Vincent chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, princess."

Belle placed her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Forever waiting for this moment, Vincent deepened the kiss and slid his hands down her back. After a while, Belle pulled back.

"Can't we just end the celebration, Vincent?" she whispered. "I want to be alone with you."

Vincent drew back slowly. "Belle, we need to talk."

He led her to a small bench where they both sat down. Vincent sat closer to Belle, never letting go of her hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," said Vincent with a smile. "I just wanted to talk to you far away from the crowds. I didn't want a wedding ceremony like this either. I just wanted it to be us and the household. But no matter how much I want to lose myself in a fairytale world with you, I can't forget my duty and obligation."

"I know, Vincent. I'm not as lost as you think," she added with a small laugh.

There was silence for a few seconds.

Belle gripped Vincent's hand tighter. "Are you going to claim the throne?"

"It's a hard decision. I just don't want to be alone in this."

"You'll never be alone, Vincent. I'll _always_ be there, no matter what," she replied with a smile. "I just want you to think seriously about it. You're right, it's a hard decision, but you can always count with me!" Robert's previous words started echoing in her head. "I promise."

Belle and Vincent shared another kiss, and then Belle pulled herself away. She knew she had to say something about what happened earlier.

"I met Robert…"

"Yes, I know. I didn't feel like leaving you with him, but I had to come out and prepare all this," he explained, staring at the candle-lit garden.

"Vincent, there's something you need to know about him."

"What happened, Belle?" said Vincent worryingly. He quickly cupped Belle's face with his hands. "Did he do something to you?"

Belle gently took his hands and drew them away from her face. "He didn't do anything. But I'm afraid he's up to something."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants the throne, and badly."

Vincent's worried look quickly faded into a gentle laugh. "I know that, Belle. But I'm the first in line. If I claim it, then –"

"He THREATENED me. He threatened _us_."

"What exactly did he say?"

"Nothing specific. Only that he was tired of always being second in line and was willing to do anything to get the throne. It was the look in his eyes, Vincent. He scared me. I can't help thinking he'll come after you. And I could tell that he would anything… _Anything_! Vincent, he could kill you!"

Vincent drew Belle closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Nothing's going to happen to me, Belle. Robert can't do anything. I don't want you to worry about such things."

Belle snuggled against Vincent and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose you," she murmured.

"You won't, Belle. And if it means you'll worry less, then I'll order Cogsworth to increase the number of castle guards."

Belle lifted her head and kissed Vincent. They remained silent for a little while, until Belle pulled herself away.

"Vincent, no one knows what happened to you during the past ten years, do they?"

"No one has to know, Belle," Vincent replied, the tone of his voice colder than usual.

"What happened? You never talk to me about it, and whenever I bring it up, you change the subject."

Vincent paused and stared at Belle for a moment. "What did Robert tell you?"

"He told me your parents were killed."

Vincent got up from the bench and walked towards the tree. "What else?"

"It doesn't matter. I want to hear it from you," said Belle as she got up and stood next to him.

"Sorry, Belle. I just never thought you'd want to hear this."

"Vincent, I just _asked_ you to tell me. I'm your wife. There shouldn't be any secrets between us." Belle was startled by her own words.

Vincent sighed and then turned to face Belle. "Yes, my parents were killed. I was only four when it all happened. My father had gone to Lyon on a business trip and my mother had decided to accompany him just this once. I was left at home under the care of the castle household. On their way back, the carriage that carried my parents was assaulted by a group of rebels. They were both murdered. I was later told my father fought hard, but it was no use."

"I'm so sorry, Vincent. I had no idea…"

"As I told you earlier, I was only four when it all happened. I didn't understand at the time. I kept thinking there had been a delay in Lyon, and every night I waited for them to come home. This went on for months, and the servants never knew how to tell me what had happened.  
One day I gave up waiting and thought my parents had abandoned me. Not only my parents, but my whole family. No one wanted to take me in after the incident. They ordered the servants to raise me, explaining they'd be back for me when I was older. Thank goodness they never appeared. Imagine what would have happened if they saw me as a…"

"But what happened before that?"

"Mrs. Potts loved me as if I were her own son. Lumière was always trying to be understanding, and Cogsworth… well, Cogsworth made sure I always got the best of everything. That's what ruined me. I always got everything I wanted; all I had to do was ask. I was brought up that way and it made me a spoilt brat. Despite the love I received, I never cared to give it back. And I suppose you know the story from here…"

Belle gazed into his eyes for a moment, but then turned away. "Why didn't your family come back for you?"

Vincent drew cold again. "They never cared. They were sorry about my parents' death, but that was it. I learnt to live without them. It was for the best."

"But if you claim the throne…"

"It will be for the kingdom! I'd hate to see the people in Robert's hands. I just don't know if I'm prepared. It's such a big step."

Belle hugged Vincent and he sunk his face into her hair to hide away the tears.

"You'll do just fine," Belle comforted him. "And you'll have me by your side."

The couple remained in each other's arms, guarded by the night. The candle-lit garden continued to be their paradisiacal background and the stars graciously watched Belle and Vincent.

* * *

_My favourite part:_

_**Trudi** - Thanks for acting so mysterious, LOL. And thanks for STILL putting up with me._

_**percyismine**: Suggestions are sort of over because the story is already finished, but it's always fun to hear them! I think after this chapter, Luc won't really be on your mind. I hope. And thanks!_

_**leotabelle13**: LOL! Hopefully these next few chapters will answer your questions. Thank you!_

_Big thanks to the rest of my reviewers: Lumbabsfan, an LDS dazed and confused, mysterious-muse, LoverofBalto, Slade's Fall._


	13. Promises

_A/N: Should this chapter come with a warning? I don't THINK so. Well, it's the wedding night, so everyone knows what's going to happen. If you don't think you can handle it, maybe you should just skip that part )_

_As always, thanks to Trudi for the beta-reading._

_All characters belong to Disney, except Robert, Luc and Jean Claude._

_On with the story )_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XIII**

**_Promises_**

Maurice hadn't gotten up from his chair the whole night, pleased just watching the guests dance. It had been a special day for his daughter and she was happy, therefore he was happy too. Seeing her in Vincent's arms brought him comfort, comparable only to the night Belle had returned safe and sound to the village after months imprisoned in the castle.

Maurice observed his surroundings. He saw luxury and royalty. Amongst such lushness, he spotted Mrs. Potts, who kindly offered tea to the guests. She smiled as soon as she noticed that Maurice was staring at her. Maurice found himself smiling back at her. A few minutes later, Mrs. Potts came to meet him.

"Good evening, monsieur. How about a nice spot of tea?"

"Not just yet," replied Maurice as he took the tray from her hands and placed it on the table. "What I'd really like is the honour of this dance."

Mrs. Potts blushed. "But I have to…"

"Forget your duties just for a minute or two. Surely Prince Vincent won't mind! He's been outside with my daughter for over an hour! He won't even notice."

Mrs. Potts gently placed her hand in his and together they began dancing to the soft melody. They remained like that until a very old man approached them and greeted Maurice.

"Bonsoir, monsieur. I believe you are the bride's father."

"Yes, monsieur…" replied Maurice, not recognizing the man.

"I would like to congratulate you for your beautiful daughter. I'm sure she'll make a wonderful princess and queen. I might as well bid you all farewell, seeing as it's getting rather late and I've still got a long journey ahead of me."

"Do you wish to speak to Prince Vincent? I believe he's in –"

"That won't be necessary. He's probably busy and I wouldn't want to interrupt. We'll have other opportunities. Au revoir," he added with a small bow.

Maurice watched the man leave the ballroom and turned to Mrs. Potts. "What a charming man! Who was he?"

Mrs. Potts let out a small chuckle. "You were talking to the King Jean Claude."

"Oh, goodness me!" cried Maurice. "I must have sounded so ignorant!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. The King is very kind, unlike most of the royalty. I'm sure he didn't even notice that you didn't know who he is!"

The couple danced for a little longer while the rest of the guests started to abandon the ball. It was getting quite late.

-----

Meanwhile, in the gardens, Belle and Vincent admired the beautiful night sky. Lying on the grass, they counted the stars and tried to imagine pictures in the sky.

"Belle, can you see that big star there right above the mountains?"

"It's hard to miss," she replied with a chuckle. "It outshines the rest of them."

"Lets make it our star!" exclaimed Vincent as he held Belle's hand.

"_Our_ star? What do you mean?"

"We'll give it a name. It will help us remember this day forever. We can call it… Hope."

"Hope…" Belle savoured the word. "I like it."

"I never knew the meaning of the word. Until you came along, that is. You taught me what hope is all about."

Belle rolled her body over so that she could face Vincent. "It did take a while to get it hammered in your head," she said teasingly.

"What can I say? I'm a tough student."

"No, you were just stubborn. You still are, actually," she added as she poked him with her elbow.

"No, I'm not!" answered Vincent, pretending to be offended.

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"See? You're doing it again."

Vincent smiled and gently pressed Belle against him. "We're so different, Belle."

"Yet we're exactly the same," Belle added as she leaned her head against his chest.

They both closed their eyes. "Do you believe in soul mates?" Vincent whispered.

"How could I not?"

Vincent leaned closer to kiss his bride once more, but was startled by the sound of approaching steps.

"Master, madame…"

Belle and Vincent quickly sat up. "Yes, Cogsworth?"

"I would just like to inform you that the guests have all left. I therefore ask permission to close the wedding reception officially and grant the household a most well-deserved rest. It's past midnight and they have all worked very hard."

"Very well, Cogsworth," replied Vincent. "Tell the servants that they may and should rest for today. The cleaning up may continue tomorrow morning."

"Very well, master. I shall inform them at once."

Cogsworth quickly left the garden and soon Belle and Vincent were alone again. Vincent laid back once again on the grass and stretched over to bring Belle closer to him… but she wasn't there. "Belle?" Vincent quickly got up and saw her running up the stairs. "Belle, where are you going?"

He began running after her, but as he entered the castle, Vincent lost sight of Belle. Babette, one of the maids, was still tidying up a few things before giving in for the night.

"Babette, have you seen Belle?"

"Ah oui, master. I saw madame running up the stairs towards the West Wing just a few seconds ago."

_The West Wing? Why would she go there?_ During his years as a Beast, the West Wing had been his only refuge, the only place he had ordered her not to enter. Her curiosity had led her there anyway, and it had enraged him. Now, months later, she ventured herself towards it once again, yet this time he wasn't angry. He was curious himself. _Why is she going there? Why now? _

Vincent ran up the stairs as he felt the beating of his heart grow faster. He followed his way up to the West Wing, placing his hand on the doorknob that separated him from his anxiety. He found himself wishing the night would never end.

The prince slowly opened the door. For a moment he felt breathless. The West Wing, always known as a dark, haunted room, filled with broken mirrors and torn up portraits, was now decorated with white curtains that hung from the ceiling. It was also illuminated with candles, and in the middle of the room was a small mountain of white pillows. The balcony door was half open, allowing in a breeze of fresh air. Outside the night remained beautiful. It was the perfect contrast between night and day, the perfect contrast between his life with and without Belle.

Just when it felt like it couldn't get any better, his beloved's soft skin leaned against him.

"How do you feel?" murmured the voice that he had longed to hear.

"I feel like I'm dancing on clouds," Vincent murmured back.

He turned around and immediately Belle surprised him with a passionate kiss. When she pulled herself away, Vincent noticed she was wearing a white gown. Her hair, loose and smooth, hung sexily on her shoulders.

"Belle, this is perfect."

"I took your suggestion about getting married on the clouds quite seriously," she said teasingly.

Vincent laughed. "I'm glad."

"I know we're not in Heaven yet, but that's where I want to take you."

"Oh Belle, I'm in Heaven every time you're with me."

"Then I'll take you to the stars…" whispered Belle as she wrapped her arms around Vincent's waistline.

He took off his coat and then his shirt. Belle placed her hand on his chest and was suddenly taken by his deep kiss. She followed his steps to the pile of pillows and Vincent affectionately laid down his beloved. He slowly removed his pants while Belle slipped out of her gown.

A cool breeze entered the room and blew out most of the candles, except for two small ones that still allowed him to admire Belle's delicate face.

"You're so beautiful…" Vincent murmured as he caressed Belle's cheeks.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Vincent. Promise me we'll always be together. Nothing and no one will tear us apart."

Vincent leaned closer to Belle and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be fine, Belle. Nothing bad is going to happen to us."

"Promise me," Belle insisted.

Vincent smiled. "I promise."

He pressed his lips against her neck and began to kiss her gently. He helped Belle take off the rest of her gown and then slid his hand down to her thighs. He could feel the tension was growing between them, but he had to make sure it would be perfect… for the both of them.

"Belle, are you sure about this?"

"I didn't go through all this decorating for nothing," she answered back teasingly.

Vincent chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Belle drew Vincent closer and teased him with small kisses. When he managed to deepen the kiss, Belle rolled over so that Vincent was now on top of her.

Despite the great tension and anxiety, she loved the way he still treated her so affectionately. His touch was so soft it made her feel like a fragile rose. Still, the strength of his kiss made it obvious that he too desired this moment. And forever had she waited for this day to come. A fragile, yet tempting rose; that's how she felt in his arms.

-----

Belle wrapped herself in Vincent's arms and leaned her head against his chest as they both relaxed after nearly an hour of passion. She could hear his heart beating. Vincent enlaced his fingers in Belle's soft hair. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling rather exhausted.

"Belle, promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise," she answered back. "I've found my place now. And nothing will make me leave."

"No one?"

Belle opened her eyes as she heard Vincent's words and looked into his eyes. "Vincent, I love _you_. And home is where _you_ are."

The couple sealed the moment with a kiss. It had been a long day and they were finally prepared to give in. Tomorrow would be the start of a new life, which would begin with watching the sunrise… together, in the arms of each other.

* * *

_Now was that so bad? P_

_I would like to thank all my reviewers! Always nice to hear feedback )_

MackenzieW - Thanks! Well, from this chapter onwards the plot thickens. Unfortunately the story is coming to an end.

LeotaBelle13 - I love Belle, but I felt she needed to get into a little bit of "trouble". Robert, Luc... when will it end?P

TrudiRose - Well, I don't really believe in villains. I believe that all characters startoff the same level and build themselves.Well, at least in this story.I could say more, but I'd spoil it. And thanks!

LumbabsFan- I believe the real "twist" is still to come. Thanks!


	14. The Word Spreads

_... And here you thought this day would never come! No, this story has NOT been forgotten, as it will be the base structure of a serie of sequels that I am already working on. Unfortunately, not only have I lacked time, but also patience and a bit of inspiration. I've written "The Gift", a short story which you can considerthe firstsequel to this story._

_Since I know it's been a while, here's a VERY short summary to get you back on track: Belle and Vincent have gotten married and shared their first wedding night. Luc still believes that Belle is "the one", and therefore he thinks up a plan to win her love again. Robert, Vincent's direct cousin and also second in line to the throne, is determined to become the next King of France. But it's up to Vincent to decide wether he is going to accept the throne or not. No matter what, Robert won't give up. _

_Now, on with the story..._

* * *

Belle opened her eyes slowly and blinked twice to make sure she was really awake. She moved slowly and carefully to make sure Vincent wouldn't wake up. Little did she know that he was already awake.

Vincent had his arm wrapped around Belle. He pressed it a little closer around her waist and leaned his face against her neck. Belle turned over and smiled at him. Vincent responded with a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, love," he murmured.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"With you by my side? Of course."

Belle chuckled. "I can't believe we actually made it through," she said with a sigh.

"I know," agreed Vincent, holding her closer to him. "Yet I can feel there is so much ahead of us."

Belle was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Have you thought about whether you'll accept the crown?"

Vincent looked Belle in the eyes and took her hands. "I was thinking about that while you were asleep. It's just such a big step on my life… in _our_ lives. I'm ready to take this responsibility, but I understand if you think that maybe things are going too fast. In that case, I—"

Vincent was interrupted by the sound of Belle laughing. He gave her a quizzical look. "Belle?"

"I'm SO relieved," she cried. "For a moment I thought you were going to give up!"

"You mean that…"

"Of COURSE I want you to go ahead with this! Deep in my heart I know that you're exactly what the people of France need. And you can be sure that I'll be here by your side no matter what," she added quietly.

"Belle, you have no idea how happy I am!" said Vincent.

"I just hope this doesn't mean you'll be constantly traveling and that I'll never get to see you…"

Vincent touched her nose lovingly and then rested his forehead against hers. "I couldn't stand a day without being with you, Belle. I'll never leave you… no matter what," he added playfully.

Belle smiled and leaned her head against his bare chest. "What are you going to do about Robert?"

Vincent sighed and gently stroked Belle's hair. "I told you not to worry about it."

"You can't expect me not to worry about it, Vincent. I love you!"

"I love you too, but nothing's going to happen. I'd never do anything to put us in danger."

"I know you wouldn't, but I'm not sure if Robert thinks the same way."

"Robert would never do anything to hurt his reputation. The man couldn't even kill a fly!"

Belle immediately sat up, making Vincent sit up after her. "His words still haunt me. The way he spoke made me realize it wasn't just a game. It sounded serious. This man will do anything to get that crown. You could be in danger."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Fine, you win. I'll be more careful from now on. But do we really have to go through this on our first day as husband and wife?"

Belle leaned closer to kiss him. "You're right, but I only worry because I love you."

Vincent smiled and pulled Belle's hair away from her face. "You worry too much…"

He held her tighter and drew closer to feel her warm touch on his lips again. She pulled back. "That's only because I love you too much," she added teasingly.

---------------------

"Phew, I'm done!" cried Babette, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She let the feather duster fall, immediately pushed the closest chair towards her and sat down.

"You look tired," said Lumière as he came in and saw his beloved worn out. "Working too hard, I see?"

"All these big ceremonies kill me," Babette complained. "Too much to clean," she added.

"Ah, we won't be having such big ceremonies for a long time, mon chèrie. After all, the master and Belle can only get married once, non?"

"That is true," Babette agreed. "Although I did have hope that we'd be celebrating another marriage very soon…"

Lumière looked puzzled. "You really things will work out between Mrs. Potts and Maurice?"

"Non, silly one!" yelled Babette. She stood up from the chair and walked towards Lumière. He wrapped his arms around her. "I meant us…"

"Oh," said Lumière shyly. "I knew that!"

"Well, what do you say?" asked Babette anxiously, looking into his eyes.

"You must be patient, my love," replied Lumière.

"Patience, patience, patience! You've been telling me to be patient ever since we met!" Babette pouted.

"You must believe me when I say I really want to, but now would be such a bad time!" explained Lumière. "Soon the master will become King and we're going to have a lot of work on out hands. Once things settle down, I promise we'll get married!"

Lumière pulled up Babette's chin and anxiously waited for her to smile. Instead she pulled away from him and picked up the feather duster from the floor.

"In that case, I guess I should continue with my chores," she smirked.

Lumière pouted. "I thought you were done."

Babette thought up a quick answer. "I was… but now I'm not anymore. I have other… things to do," she turned back and gave him a wink.

Lumière fixed his collar and smirked, "You can't fool me, mon amour!"

He grabbed Babette and showered her neck with kisses. They were interrupted by Cogsworth's growling voice coming down the corridor.

"Well I suppose you two must be finished with all your chores!" he said sarcastically.

Babette groaned. "As a matter of fact –"

"We haven't!" Lumière interrupted. "We have some unfinished business to do in… the… tapestries!"

"The tapestries?" Cogsworth enquired. But before he could say something else, Lumière and Babette had disappeared into thin air. He sighed and sat down on the chair Babette had pulled out earlier. "Whatever am I going to do with those two?" he asked himself.

He took out a small handkerchief and wiped the sweat off the corner of his forehead. He slowly got up and put the chair back in its former place. Then he started heading towards the kitchen to make sure breakfast was ready.

----------------

Later that week, Maurice decided to pass by the village and collect some of his small inventions that he had forgotten to bring during his last visit. He took Philippe with him.

After he had packed everything and was preparing to head back to the village, a husky voice called out for him. Maurice turned around and saw the bookseller running towards him.

"Bonjour, monsieur! How do you do?" said Maurice politely.

The bookseller stopped for a moment to recover his breath. "Maurice, it has been so long! I've been worried! How is Belle?"

" Nothing to worry about, monsieur. Belle is perfectly well. She's never been happier!"

"A few weeks ago I saw her here with a handsome man. I confess I had never seen him. Do you know who the stranger was, by any chance?"

Maurice chuckled. "That _stranger_, monsieur, was in fact Prince Vincent."

The bookseller was shocked at what Maurice had just said. "You can't be serious! The Prince? But… I always heard that he had disappeared without a trace! What happened? And what was he doing with Belle?"

Maurice began explaining, trying to be as brief as possible. "I suppose the Prince returned after a few years of exile. He and Belle met, and fell in love. They got married last week, actually."

"In love? Married?" The bookseller was far too confused. "But how did they ever meet?"

"That, monsieur, is a rather long story. I'm afraid I don't have time to tell the tale…"

The bookseller was determined not to let Maurice go until he knew more about this uncommon event. "But you could at least explain how they could possibly get married! Belle is merely a peasant girl, and I believe it is goes against the law for a prince to marry one not of royal blood."

"But love has no laws," Maurice replied happily. "And I'm afraid that law no longer makes sense. Belle and Prince Vincent are happily married, and in a few weeks they will be crowned as King and Queen in the beautiful church of St. Denis!"

"I cannot believe my own ears," said the bookseller. "Belle? A _queen_?"

"Indeed, my friend. The event will take place next Thursday. You should be happy for Belle!"

"Of course I am!" replied the bookseller, almost offended. "But you must understand that this, my dear old friend, has come as quite a shock!"

Maurice chuckled. "I know. Sometimes I can't believe it myself," said Maurice as he struggled to hop onto Phillipe's back.

"I should get going," Maurice told the bookseller once he was ready to take off.

"Very well," agreed the old man. "Send my love to Belle and please congratulate her on my behalf!"

"Will do so," replied Maurice. He gave Phillipe a signal and the horse trotted off. Maurice turned around to wave the bookseller goodbye, before he disappeared into the forest.

"Who would have known?" the bookseller murmured to himself.

----------------

"Belle got married to the PRINCE?" cried Pierre, the tavern bartender. He poured another beer for the man sitting in front of him.

"That's what I said," replied the man. "The word has spread quicker than a rabbit escaping a hunter's snare!"

"I cannot believe it!"

"Ah, but you must, my friend!" the man told Pierre. "Soon you'll have to bow down to her feet, seeing she'll be crowned the queen in a matter of days."

Pierre laughed sarcastically. "Ha! That will be the day… But tell me, where did you get this information from? A reliable source, I hope."

"Who could be more reliable than the old man himself… Maurice?" smirked the man.

"I knew there was a catch," said Pierre as he threw a white cloth over his shoulder. Then he drew closer to the man and began to whisper, "Everyone knows Maurice is crazy. There's probably no truth to that story whatsoever."

"Maybe you're right, but it was proved that the Beast he raved about did in fact exist."

Pierre raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Be honest, my friend. You really believe that a prince would fall for an odd girl like her?"

The man was about to reply until Luc sat next to him and ordered a beer. He was in a rather cheerful mood, compared to the last few days.

"Who?" said Luc before taking a huge sip off his mug.

"What?" The man was distracted by Luc's big structure, just like Gaston's.

"Who were you talking about?" Luc repeated.

"Have you not heard?" said Pierre, wiping his hands with the cloth. "Belle got married to the Prince."

Luc immediately spit out his beer, causing the whole tavern to fall silent. "What did you say?" he demanded.

Pierre drew back slowly, afraid that Luc might do something to him. "I thought you knew. She got married last week, according to this man," he pointed to the man sitting next to Luc.

Luc turned his eyes to the quivering man. "Is it true?"

"Everyone's t-t-talking about it. The Prince is also going to be crowned King this week. Which means she will be crowned the Queen…"

Luc got up from his chair so rapidly that it tumbled to the side. "When? Where?"

"N-n-n-no one knows for sure. They say it will be in a couple of weeks. In St. Denis."

Luc barged out of the tavern without saying another word. When he left, everyone started mumbling and Pierre began cleaning up the mess that had been made.

The man regained his posture and brushed off his shoulders. "What's the matter with him?"

Pierre sighed. "Looks like he's still in love with Belle. The poor guy. Never gives up. Just like his brother."

"Well, we all know what happened to Gaston…"

"Yes, but Luc is different. You just never know what he'll do next."

* * *

_Ah, the mystery! )_

_Just a quick note: I'm trying my best to cook up the next chapter, but (unfortunately) it requires an amount of research and LOTS of thinking. But hopefully it won't take long, so don't give up on me just yet._

_A very big thank you to **TrudiRose** for the beta-reading (what would I do without you?), and lots of hugs and chocolate milk to all my reviewers. I hope I haven't disappointed you )_

_God Bless,_

_Nikki_


	15. Be Prepared

Later that afternoon, Vincent stood on the balcony of the West Wing and watched the sunset. Belle was in the library; he had agreed to go meet her in a couple of minutes.

Vincent reached his hand inside his cloak and took out a small clock. He gazed at it and smiled. On the day he was going to marry Belle, Vincent had gone up to the attic to look for something small and precious he could offer her. Instead he found this clock which had been locked away during the spell. It had belonged to his late father, being the only personal keepsake he had left of his family.

Vincent put the clock back into his pocket and closed his eyes. He was going to be a King. Soon he would rule France and have total control over the vast lands and its populations. He quivered at the thought. Would he be a good ruler? Would he be fair and just?

He realized he'd need Belle more than ever to help him throughout his journey. She was once a peasant girl herself; she knew the other side of the coin. Maybe she could help him explore that world, so that his decisions would contribute to the well-being of his subjects. He wanted everyone to be as happy he as was. He imagined a France without starvation, poverty or violence. This was the France he visualized and dreamt of. But would he manage it?

Vincent opened his eyes to see that the sun had practically disappeared. He let out a sigh and turned around to head towards the library. He was stopped by a figure standing right in front of him, hidden by a shadow.

"Cogsworth?"

Cogsworth took a step away from the shadow and revealed his gloomy face. Whatever it was he had to say, it couldn't be good.

"Master, I'm afraid I have a dreadful announcement to make," he said sadly.

Vincent tensed. "What is it?" he asked urgently.

"His highness King Jean Claude… has passed away."

Vincent allowed the words to sink in. "He's… dead?"

"I'm afraid so, master. He died earlier this morning."

Vincent suddenly felt the need to sit down and rationalize over the situation. His uncle being dead meant that it would only be a matter of time before his own coronation took place. The shock and the pressure took over his mind and heart. Weeks suddenly turned into days…

"Master?" murmured Cogsworth, expecting orders.

Vincent looked up to him. "What should I do now?"

It had been a while since Cogsworth had seen such uncertainty in the Prince's eyes. He realized that Vincent hadn't yet gotten used to the decision of becoming King, never mind having to take over the throne in a matter of days. "Well," he began, "I believe you'll have to travel to St. Denis tomorrow. I took the liberty of preparing the carriage for tomorrow morning."

"Very well," replied Vincent, still a bit shaken.

"Would you prefer me to give Madame Belle the news?"

Vincent picked himself up and glanced at the sunset one last time. "No, I'll do it."

----------

Belle let the book fall on her chest and closed her eyes for a short while. She had hardly caught a wink last night, so she took advantage of these small moments to rest a little. The night had fallen and only the fireplace left to light up the library.

Vincent slowly opened the door of the library. "Belle?" he whispered. No one replied. He noticed that someone was sitting on the couch, so he took a few steps forward. He gazed at Belle who was asleep with her hand resting on the book upon her chest. He knelt down beside her and smiled. He looked to see what book she was reading. _King Arthur_, one of his favorites. They had already read that book so many times, but tonight would have seemed the best night of all. What he most needed now was a story of courage and determination. Something that, for some reason, he was lacking at the moment. He realized that he was Arthur in a strange way. He had been chosen to be the ruler of France, and it was going to happen to him when he least expected it. Or at least sooner than he expected.

What about Belle? How was _she_ feeling amongst all this confusion? Sure she had promised to stand by his side and support him, but how did she feel about being the queen of France? He had never quite asked her these questions, though the answers really mattered to him.

The smile on her face could only mean she was having a sweet dream. Vincent leaned closer and kissed her forehead gently. Then he got up and tried hard not to make a noise as he left the library.

As he reached the door, however, Vincent heard a small sound coming from behind. He turned around to see Belle slowly stretching her arms. She faced him and smiled.

"I thought you'd never come."

Vincent walked up to her again and sat by her side on the couch. "Sorry, I had a few… delays."

"Is everything all right?" asked Belle, noticing the concerned look on his face.

Vincent took her hands. They felt so warm compared to his. "Something happened this morning, Belle, and it's going to change our plans."

"Well, what is it?"

"My uncle passed away this morning."

Belle gasped. "Oh, Vincent. I'm so sorry."

"This means that I have to take over the throne sooner than expected."

"How soon?"

"We leave for St. Denis tomorrow morning."

Belle was silent for a few moments. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I'm not going back now. I really think I can pull through this, but I also think I've been acting a bit selfish lately. What about _you_, Belle? I know this is a big step, and I haven't stopped to think about what you might be going through."

Belle took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately," she admitted, "but I think that, after all we've been through, we'll manage this. I vowed to stay by your side forever, and that's exactly what I intend to do. I'm prepared to take any responsibility, as long as we're both happy and together. And I just _know_ you're right for the part. And I can help you, Vincent. I won't look back."

Vincent wrapped his arms around Belle. "Thank you," he whispered.

Belle smiled. "Thank _you_ for loving me."

------------

The next morning, Belle and Vincent set off to St. Denis, accompanied by a few guards and servants. During the trip they talked about future plans involving the well-being of France. When they arrived at their final destination, Belle and Vincent were greeted with speeches and hundreds of citizens on parade. A little girl offered Belle a humble bouquet of flowers. Belle bent down and kissed her forehead lovingly. The little showed a big smile and quickly ran to her mother's side.

"Mommy, mommy!" cried the little girl. "The princess is so pretty!"

The mother nodded her head in agreement and turned to another lady standing beside her. "I don't believe I've ever seen her before. Do you know her?"

"I heard she used to live in Molyneaux, a village not so far away from here," replied the woman.

"Why, that is certainly something new! Do you think she'll be a good queen?"

"Well, having been a peasant girl herself, I see nothing but advantages."

Before the actually ceremony, Belle and Vincent were led to different rooms in the palace where they were going to stay for the next couple of days. There they got prepared for the big event.

Belle wore an exceptionally beautiful beige dress, decorated with a beautiful pattern of small golden roses and. Her hair was done up neatly with pins and a golden bow. She wore beige gloves that went together with the royal dress.

Belle had already had a moment with her father. He too found it hard to believe how far she had come. But for some reason, she knew that this was where she belonged. She was ready to fulfill her duty as a wife, a lover and a queen. Not a day would go by without the thought of soon becoming a mother as well. She and Vincent had mentioned it on the wedding day, but since then the topic had never been brought up. Now wouldn't have been a good time either. They were going through so much at the moment, and a step further would just have to wait. But she couldn't deny the overwhelming desire inside her.

Vincent was in another room getting ready as well. He wore his traditional royal blue clothing, including a huge cloak that almost touched the floor. When he was all set, he stood in front of the mirror and gazed at the reflection ahead of him. He almost couldn't recognize himself, all dressed up. In fact, he almost couldn't recognize himself at all. As a Beast he hardly looked at himself in the mirror. Instead he'd contemplate his human portrait that had been made not long before the curse and hung up in the West Wing. One night he had torn it up in despair, convinced that what he gazed at would never again exist.

But now he saw the reflection of that same man, a little older and a lot more mature. Through the mirror he could also see the reflection of the door behind him. He heard a small creak and saw someone open it slowly. Vincent didn't turn around, but kept looking at the mirror.

"Alone at last," spoke the figure behind the door.

Vincent immediately recognized the voice and turned around. "You can come in, Robert."

Robert stepped out from behind the door and closed it quietly. "I've just come to tell you that everything is prepared. The carriage is ready to leave for the church. You're the only one missing."

"Thank you," said Vincent. "I should keep them waiting no longer."

Before Vincent could head for the door, Robert quickly intercepted his way and grinned.

"What do you want, Robert?" Vincent grumbled.

Robert glared at him, an evil look in his eyes. Then suddenly it faded and a small smile escaped his lips. "I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me for what?"

"Oh, don't be so modest!" complained Robert. "I know how long you've been waiting for this day. But I bet you weren't expecting the little bonus…"

"What bonus? What are you talking about?"

"Why, I'm talking about Belle of course! She's quite a catch, isn't she?" Robert drew closer and stared at Vincent in the eyes. "Has it ever occurred to you that she might be… _too_ perfect? I mean, every girl in France would love to marry a prince."

Vincent laughed. "You're out of your mind."

"Out of my mind, you say? We'll see who's 'out of his mind' the day she leaves you for another man."

Vincent started getting furious. "She'd never do that," he answered, grinding his teeth.

"Of _course_ not! And why?" said Robert with a grin. "Her evil intentions are as clear as water. You really had hope she'd fall in love with _you_? She's merely in love with your power and wealth and status; that's all she's ever cared about."

Vincent seethed silently, his anger growing by the second, but he tried to stay calm. Robert, emboldened by his silence, got even more daring, saying worse and worse things.

"You're imagining things," growled Vincent as he turned his back on Robert, trying to control his temper.

"DON'T turn your back on me," cried Robert.

Vincent stopped and slowly turned around. "Excuse me?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Robert knew he had struck home. It would be easy from here. "Is it that hard for you to take the truth? Belle doesn't love you, she's just –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Vincent, overcome by fury, punched him, making Robert fall to the ground. Robert instantly touched his lip and found that it was bleeding. He widened his eyes and looked up at Vincent. The prince glared at him.

"Please, forgive me," Robert pleaded. "I did not mean to talk to you like that. You're right, I am letting things get a bit out of control. But ever since my father died, I've been a bit… confused." A pitiful tone entered his voice, as Robert continued, "I know this is a big step for you, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm here to support you. Will you forgive me, my dear cousin?"

Vincent looked down on him. "First you must take back all you said about the one I love…"

"Of course," replied Robert almost instantly.

"And you must promise that you'll never again bother me and Belle. I know all about what you did on our wedding day. Neither of us deserve to put up with your filthy lies and senseless threats."

Robert lowered his head and murmured, "Of course."

Vincent tilted his head and frowned. "I don't want to hate you, Robert. I once found redemption in myself, and I'm hoping the same will happen to you. We're family; we're supposed to support each other. Today is a day to mourn our uncle's death, but also a day to rejoice, for France has a new King. And you, as my cousin and prince of France, should think only of the well-being of our people. I can assure you that that's the only reason why I accepted the throne in the first place.

And as for Belle, she's a far better person than either of us will ever be. You have no right to talk about her like that. We love each other, and that's just something you'll never change."

Robert got up slowly and walked towards the door. Vincent called out to him. "I'm sorry about your father," he added quietly.

Robert nodded. "I only hope your kindness doesn't turn into blindness."

Robert left the room and closed the door behind him. Vincent sighed and looked at the mirror one last time. He fixed up his cloak and took in a deep breath. _This is it_.

---------------

Behind the walls of the church of St. Denis, in a dark corner where no one would care to go, a tall dark-haired man awaited his visitor. The meeting had been arranged for twelve o' clock, but he knew that it had gone way past that hour. Not so far away, he heard the cheers of the people that watched the prince and princess arrive. He looked around and saw that no one approached him. The other man had probably forgotten about their arrangement. He grunted and picked up his belongings to head back home.

"I take it you're monsieur Édouard," called out a voice.

The dark-haired man quickly turned around. "Forgive me, for I did not see you arrive."

Robert stepped into the light. "I try my best to remain… discreet."

Édouard grinned. "I believe we agreed that I'd be rewarded first…"

Robert took out a grey bag from his pocket and handed it over to Édouard. The man opened the bag and took out some golden coins, placing them on his hand. He took a closer look and smirked. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Robert pondered for a short while. "Kill her."

Édouard stared at Robert. "I thought I had to aim for the prince…"

"I've changed my mind. I want revenge first. The throne can come later."

---------------


	16. Traps and Goodbyes

**A/N: **_Stop complaining, I said I'd finish the story, lol! Okay, here's the thing: school's been hell, and my personal life's been quite a mess. But, here it is. And I can guarantee you that it wasn't easy. I've never been one for action scenes. No more delay, so here it goes. Hope you like it! Ah, and thanks to all my very sweet and patient readers, and Trudi (my beta, duh) for putting up with me. Much love!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – Traps and Goodbyes**

They couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day. There was but one cloud in the sky and a small breeze in the air. Outside the church of St. Denis, villagers awaited the coronation of their new king and queen. The death of their former king had been partially unexpected despite the King's illness. Some were more than sure that the throne was going to be in good hands, the right hands; others wondered if the prince was in good shape to accept such responsibilities. No one had heard from him since the tragic death of his parents. It had been said that the Prince had gone into exile, causing a total stir in the French monarchy. Another theory was that the prince had been forced away from his royal duties, due to his very young age. In truth, the royal family was not so happy about Vincent0s return: the young prince's disappearance meant that the crown had passed to his uncle, and his family had assumed that it would remain there. They had expected Robert to become King upon his father's death. They were displeased, to say the least, that the rightful heir had suddenly returned to usurp the kingdom.

But the villagers were quite happy about their new King. He would be like a fresh breath of air for France, hopefully followed by a brighter future. Their Queen was of most outstanding beauty, and good words about her kind soul had travelled from afar.

The choir, composed of several well-known musicians, began singing a peaceful melody. The orchestra was made up of a small group yet its music was grand, and the church had been beautifully decorated to welcome the future King and Queen.

Vincent walked down the aisle, Belle following him. Around them were seated other members of the court and their respective wives, along with important noblemen who had travelled from afar. Belle could feel her knees shake. She couldn't stand so many pairs of eyes staring at her. She tried to fix her on eyes on Vincent, awaiting any signal that would calm her down.

Vincent discreetly turned his head to make sure that Belle was still behind him. He was so nervous. He could only wish that this would all be over soon. He managed to catch Belle's eye, and she smiled at him as if to say that everything was all right. He smiled back, trying to reassure her too.

Before he knew it, Vincent was facing the archbishop as Belle stood by his side. The old man began speaking in a loud voice, to make sure that the whole church could hear him. It began with a small greeting and religious phrases that Vincent knew little of. He remembered Cogsworth saying something about this at a certain point, but at the time he was too distracted to pay attention. However, he did recall Cogsworth mentioning something about the ceremony being long and a bit tedious, and Vincent could feel his feet hurt just by thinking about what was yet to come.

Finally the time came. One of the priests approached the archbishop with a beautiful cushion in his hands. On the cushion rested the crown that had survived through many generations of Vincent's family. It had once belonged to his grandfather, and Vincent could clearly recall it on his own father's head. It was now his turn and there was no turning back. As Vincent knelt down, his eyes were finally face to face with his new possession and responsibility.

He stared at the golden crown and could see the reflection of all of his surroundings. Behind him were many noblemen, most of them showing total boredom. The women were either interested in what Belle was doing or discreetly trying to see what the other ladies were wearing. Vincent used the crown's reflection to see what was happening on the upper floor of the church. There was the choir, the small orchestra, a strange looking shadow, a few more noblemen, some guards… _Wait a minute_. Vincent quickly looked back and tried to focus on the shadow. It was certainly not a nobleman, and it was far from being a guard. It was holding… something.

Vincent felt his whole body grow paralysed. It couldn't be. A gun. The figure was holding a gun. And he was aiming, steady on a target. Vincent soon realized he wasn't the target. The weapon was aiming at –

"BELLE! LOOK OUT!"

Vincent instantly threw himself onto the floor, dragging Belle with him. A gunshot was heard a split second later, causing a great chaos inside the church. People started screaming and already nobles were fleeing the church.

Vincent cupped Belle's face in his hands. She looked back at him with a worried face, no words escaping her mouth.

"Belle, are you all right?" Vincent ran his eyes over her while he spoke, making sure there were no signs of injury. He hadn't noticed the blood stain exponentially growing on his own sleeve.

"Vincent! You're bleeding!" cried Belle. Vincent looked at his wound and touched it gently.

"It's nothing. Just a small scratch. Belle, listen to me. You have to get away from here. It's not safe."

"I'm not going to leave you!" said Belle, gripping his other arm.

At that moment, a couple of guards ran up to them and helped them get back on their feet. "Master, we must get you and Madame Belle out of here!" said one of them.

Vincent turned around and noticed that the archbishop was lying on the floor. He realized that the bullet had merely grazed his arm, hitting the archbishop's leg.

"Guards! Help the archbishop and make sure he gets medical help," Vincent commanded. "Where are the rest?"

"They have gone after the shooter, master."

Vincent turned to Belle. "You'll be fine, just make sure no one sees you. I'm coming back to get you."

"But where are you going?"

"I saw the man who did this. I'm going to make sure he's caught."

"But Vincent, it's too dangerous! And your arm…"

"I'll send a guard down to protect you as soon as I get up there. Meanwhile, I'm going to ask you to just hide there," he pointed to a small confessional. "Whatever you do, don't come out. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and began running towards the staircase that would lead him to the upper floor.

Robert discreetly watched as all the noble families ran outside the church and quickly hurried into their carriages, ordering their carriage drivers to leave the place at once. Villagers standing outside soon realized what the confusion was about, and they too quickly ran for shelter in their own homes, afraid that the shooter would strike again. Soon the surroundings of St. Denis were empty.

The church downstairs was also empty. The archbishop had been rushed to a local doctor by two guards, as the others, accompanied by Vincent, tried to capture the mysterious shooter on the upper floor.

Belle slowly crept out of the confessional where Vincent had commanded her to stay. She didn't know what to do; it had all happened so fast. Her mind told her to stay inside and wait for Vincent to come back and get her, but her heart urged to just get away and look for him. For all she knew, he could be facing great danger.

As she took a few steps forward, Belle suddenly felt someone grab her from behind, trapping her so that she could not escape.

"You really thought he'd get away with it that easily, princess?" Robert smirked. He gripped her wrists tighter and leaned his face against her soft hair, loving the smell of her skin so close.

"Let go of me!" Belle battled to free herself from Robert's hands.

Robert responded by trapping her with one arm and covering her mouth with his free hand. "Shut up," he ordered. "Vincent knows he can't have everything. Soon or later he'll have to decide between you... and the throne," he added with an evil laugh.

Belle bit his hand and Robert instantly jumped back with a cry of pain.

"Why, you little…"

Robert glared at her and pulled out his sword. Belle gasped. Facing his evil eyes and the shiny sword, she felt as if she couldn't move. She tried to run, but her legs were frozen. Her heart was beating as fast as that of an animal desperately trying to escape a predator. She felt alone and bare in that great church, trapped by a man who intended nothing but evil.

Robert held the sword in the air and took one step forward.

"BELLE, RUN!"

Luc jumped out from behind the curtain and immediately put himself between Belle and Robert. Belle ran and hid behind the cold church pillar and watched as the two men faced each other.

"And who are you?" Robert glared, forgetting Belle for an instant.

"Who I am is not important," Luc responded coldly. "But I won't let you hurt Belle, even if it means sacrificing my own life."

"My, my," Robert let out a small, sarcastic laugh, "it seems like I've got another hero on my hands." He gripped the sword tighter. "Say goodbye to your bravery, peasant boy…"

Robert leaped forward and swung his sword in the air. He missed his target as Luc jumped to the side and RAN behind Robert. The evil man quickly turned around and glared at Luc. Luc reached for his belt and into his pockets, realizing that he was without any sort of weapon. Robert was right. All Luc had was his own bravery.

Robert held his sword tight again and approached Luc. He thrust it at Luc, trying for a killing blow, but it was all in vain. Luc was as quick as a rabbit and escaped every time, leaping to the sides and rolling on the floor. Luc looked around to see what he could use as a shield. He knew that sooner or later he would meet his fate if he did not find some sort of protection fast. He quickly grabbed the big metal candelabra beside him and used it to catch Robert's sword, which had nearly gotten him this time. The two men remained this way for a few seconds, both trying to see who could resist the longest. Sweat dripped down their faces as they ground their teeth.

Without pity, Robert rapidly kicked the candelabra out of Luc's hands, causing Luc to fall to the floor. Luc moaned as he held his arm, hurt by the kick.

Robert laughed and stopped Luc from getting up by pressing him against the floor with his foot. As he lifted his sword into the air one last time, Luc was convinced that his time had come. There was nothing he could do now. His arm was still in pain and Robert's force against him was just too strong to fight against. But at least Belle had gotten away.

Luc closed his eyes and waited for the sword to pierce his already broken heart. He could still hear Robert's evil laugh and the beating of his heart grew faster by the second. The moment Luc gave up, he suddenly heard a bang and subsequently the sound of a sword falling to the ground. Robert's body instantly collapsed over Luc. Luc opened his eyes and pushed the fallen body away from him. He looked up and saw Belle shivering, holding a candelabrum in her hands.

"Luc! Are you all right?" she cried, helping him get up. Luc nodded his head positively and tried not to think of the pain that had taken over his body. Belle looked at him worryingly.

Once Luc was standing on both feet, he slowly pushed himself closer to Belle and smiled. "I'm fine, Belle. As long as you're safe."

Without another word, she hugged him tightly, causing Luc to grunt silently with pain. He pulled back slowly and held her hands. She was just so beautiful. Her hazel eyes reminded him of the nights they had spent next to the fireplace, wrapped in each other's arms. The soft touch of her skin brought back the memories of the time they had swam in the small lake on a hot summer's day. The thought of her lips pressed against his suddenly made Luc draw closer. He had travelled so far for this one moment.

"Luc, I…"

Luc silenced Belle with his finger, wishing she wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Belle!" cried out a shaken voice. "Belle, where are you?"

Belle pulled herself away from Luc. "Vincent?" she whispered to herself.

Vincent ran down the aisle and gazed around the church. It looked empty. A sudden fear took hold of him. He knew that he shouldn't have left her alone.

"Vincent!"

The prince instantly turned around and saw Belle running towards him. He hurried to meet her as she leaped into arms, gripping him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Belle! It wasn't supposed to be like this, I—"

"I was _so_ worried!" Belle interrupted. "How is your arm? Is it still bleeding?"

Vincent smiled. "I think the bleeding has stopped, and it doesn't really hurt anyway. As I told you, it was just a small scratch."

Belle smiled back and surprised him with a comforting kiss. He deepened it and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

Luc watched silently from behind the pillar. He felt his heart sink and hope slowly drifted away. How could he fight against a love so strong? Belle had never kissed him so passionately; the love in her eyes had never been so obvious. He had to face it. She was no longer his. She belonged to another man and, most importantly, she loved him.

Luc glanced at the couple one last time. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry. But he had also promised Belle he'd never leave her. He had already broken this promise, so breaking another one wouldn't be so outrageous. With that thought, tears came to his eyes.

Belle and Vincent slowly drew apart and recovered their breath. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Are you all right?" he asked, tilting her chin upwards.

"Yes, but only thanks to..."

Belle suddenly realised Luc had disappeared. He must have left the church while she was with Vincent.

"Thanks to who, Belle?" asked the prince.

Belle pulled away from him and ran outside, hoping she could still find Luc and thank him. After all, he had been the true hero.

Luc walked heavily down the steps of St. Denis. A doctor wouldn't have been a bad idea, actually. His arm did indeed hurt. But it was only a couple of hours before he would be back at the village. Surely he could ask the town doctor to see to his wounds. Until then he'd just have to ignore the pain. There was nothing left for him here anymore.

As Luc was about to mount his horse, he heard a voice calling out for him. "Luc! Luc, please! Wait!"

He turned around. "Belle…" a faint smile ran across his lips. "I… Well, I just wanted to say that…" The words suddenly escaped him.

Belle smiled back at him. "Thank you… for saving my life. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

Luc lowered his head for a moment. "I'm sure your prince would have saved you, don't worry," he said sarcastically.

Belle frowned. "Luc… I didn't plan for it to be this way. You left and I taught myself to forget you. But so many things happened meanwhile. Vincent and I met in the most unbelievable way, and I have never been so in love."

A while ago, Luc thought these words would have been much harder to take. But now, after all he had seen and gone through, he realized that Belle wasn't telling a lie. She took his hand and held it tightly. "I may be with another man, but that doesn't mean I'll forget the wonderful times we spent together. No one will take that away. I just want you to move on with your life. You deserve to be happy with someone that will give you the love you need and that I can't offer."

Belle rested her hand on his cheek. He looked up to gaze at her and smiled. "You're right. You're happy and in you're in love, and… well, who am I kidding? You're going to be the queen of France!" he said with a small laugh. Belle poked him with her elbow.

"Don't remind me!" She rolled her eyes. "I never thought this would come with the package when I met Vincent."

Luc stopped laughing and looked behind Belle. Vincent was standing at the door watching them. "How did you two meet?" he asked her.

Belle followed Luc's gaze and smiled at Vincent. "It's a long story. Maybe some other time…"

Luc let go of Belle's hands. "I don't think there'll be another time."

Belle's smile fainted away. "What do you mean?"

Luc took a deep breath in. "I'm going to leave the village again. But this time, I don't think I'll be coming back." He paused for a moment and lowered his head. "I just feel that there's nothing left for me here. I came back for you, but you're basically not here for me anymore."

"Luc…"

"No, really!" Luc insisted. "Besides, at least now you've got the letter so there's nothing left to explain."

Belle had no clue what Luc was referring to. "What letter?"

Luc paused for a moment and then continued. "Well, it doesn't matter now. It wouldn't change anything anyway. You've found someone else, and you're happy. You might not believe this, but I'm happy for you. And I was wrong for leaving you back then, and maybe if I hadn't left, things would have been different." Luc leaned a little closer, not noticing that Vincent slowly approached them. He spoke softly, "I'll confess that I don't even know what brought me here. It was probably the hope that you'd run away with me on my horse."

Belle was about to speak when she was interrupted by a hand resting above her shoulder. It was Vincent.

"Is everything all right, Belle?"

She turned around and took his hand. "Yes, my love. We were just—"

"Saying our goodbyes," Luc finished the sentence for her. "Madame Belle and I won't be seeing each other for a long time, so I thought it would be best to pass by and bid her farewell. So now that that is done, I better be on my way." Luc turned around to climb his horse.

"Wait!" said Vincent. "Were you the one that saved my wife's life?"

"Right before she saved mine, your highness."

"Well, whichever way it was, you saved the life of the woman I most treasure! You deserve a reward! Whatever it is, just name it!"

Luc stopped and faced Belle. He remained silent for a while and then gripped onto the horse's reins. He turned to Vincent and said, "Make her happy."

And without another word, he left.

"You saved _his_ life?" said Vincent.

"Well… It's a long story."

"I'm just so glad you're all right," he said, holding her close.

"And I'm glad it's over!"

Vincent pulled back. "Ehm, not quite… We haven't been officially proclaimed king and queen yet."

Belle rolled her eyes. "You mean we have to go through all this _again_?"

Vincent chuckled. "More or less. But I promise it won't include gunshots, blood, and corrupted relatives next time."

"Corrupted relatives?" asked Belle intrigued. "You mean that…"

"Well, _that's_ another long story…"

"Which you are going to share with me right now, I believe."

Vincent sighed. "Lets just say that Robert was behind it all. He was the one that hired the shooter to kill… to kill…"

"To kill me," Belle helped finish the sentence. "I already knew that."

"You did?"

"It was all a trap. When you left, Robert came after me."

"What?" Vincent felt like killing himself at this point. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone! I came down as soon as I found out, in fear that –"

"Luc saved my life. If it weren't for him… Well, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"You're confusing me, Belle! What happened? Where is Robert?"

"Robert is lying unconscious somewhere in the church."

As she spoke, a group of royal guards walked pass with the infamous shooter tied up and ready to be put in a carriage all the way to prison. Vincent called out to one of the guards that was following them.

"Yes, Master?"

"Monsieur Robert is still in the church. Find him and tie him up. He must be taken to the royal prison."

The guard nodded his head and called for back-up straight away.

Vincent turned to Belle again. "I think it's time we get back to the palace. It's been a long morning for you."

He took off his coat and rested it on Belle's shoulders. "Can we go home?"

Vincent smiled. "Yes, of course. Whatever my queen demands."

"I'm not a queen yet," Belle chuckled.

"Well, you've always been the queen of my heart."

"I hope that doesn't mean I have to keep wearing these awful shoes. They're really uncomfortable!"

Vincent laughed. "That's the last time you're going to wear them, I promise."

Before she could say anything else, Vincent sealed her lips with a kiss.

* * *

_Great, now... review LOL :P_


End file.
